Year One
by LycoX
Summary: Its a whole new year for Oliver, and with it comes all new challenges for the former castaway. (Sequel to What If? Making The Call) Reviews are always welcomed and encouraged!
1. Year One Begins And The Hate Is Embraced

**Chapter 1**

 **Year One Begins**

 **And The Hate**

 **Is Embraced**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And now begins Year One, the sequel to What If? Making The Call! I originally decided to wait til after I finished Suicide Protection and A Very Philly Occasion but I decided to go ahead and get a start on this. This also features a very small cross over with the 1986 film Cobra that Sylvester Stallone starred in. Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

 **Wednesday, March 23rd, 2011 3:45 PM in Coast City at Ferris Air**

Life for Oliver Queen was a lot better for the former castaway of Lian Yu in some ways. No longer was he trapped on Lian Yu or forced to the bidding of Amanda Waller in Hong Kong as he was now home with his friends and family. He'd made quite a few new friends since coming home and even a few enemies. Some mental like nightmares and PTSD and a few of the not so mental kind like China White and airplanes to a certain extent for example. Thea's 16th birthday in January was something of a subdued affair due in part to Andy Diggle's death and had led to a screaming match between her and a few former friends after they acted like the man's death was no big deal since he was just a glorified bodyguard in their eyes. Both Oliver and John had nearly gone off on the girls themselves until Carly stepped in and gave them a very stern talking too that all lives matter no matter what before they got escorted out by Walter.

Oliver, John, Ted, Maseo, and occasionally Tatsu hit the streets quite a bit through out January, February, and March to find out any information they could about Andy's killer. Putting the hurt on many a thug and drug dealer in their quest to find out information. Which sadly didn't lead to anything aside from a few enemies made in the gangs those thugs and drug dealers were part of after their people wound up in the hospital or jail. And it wasn't until Tatsu had the bright idea of looking up any information about Andy's killer that they finally got anywhere. That had led to John wanting to do a little traveling to find the one known as Deadshot until Oliver managed to talk him out of it by saying that Carly and AJ needed him more and the Veteran, while reluctant, saw the truth in the younger man's words and backed off on his desire to go find his brother's killer.

And if it wasn't for Veller and Anna, Thea likely would be struggling harder then what she was currently with Andy's death and likely falling into some bad habits that she'd been already headed in for awhile until some intervention happened in the form of her big brother. Moira thankfully was around for her daughter this time after some stern words from not only Veller and Anna, but Oliver and Walter as well. Lupus was also growing pretty nicely and still being quite the lovable puppy as well. Though two troubling items had developed around February and that was the addition of Hate Crimes that was springing up in the Glades and occasionally in the city proper. The second item being the disappearance of one Hal Jordan during a test flight that some believed was actually him being dead and no one being able to find the body.

Which was the reason Oliver was headed to see Carol at Ferris Air in Coast City as she'd called him earlier that day crying and barely being understood. Thankfully his unshaven bum like look didn't make it too hard for him to get in to her office where she was. What he didn't know is that she'd had him placed on the very small list of people who was welcome to come in whenever they wanted, along with his picture next to his name. When he came inside, he didn't see her at her desk, but instead asleep on the couch she had nearby in case of late nights at the office. Rushing over to her and getting on a knee, he gently shook her awake. "Carol? Its Oliver."

Carol stirred from her slumber. "O-Oliver!?" She cried out and instantly wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Something he was a little uncomfortable with as he was still trying to work on not feeling a certain way when it came to women anymore after China White's attack on him some months ago. The fact he didn't react as strongly spoke volumes to the progress he was making in that area. Carol erupted into a fresh set of tears against his shoulder and giving Oliver a fairly bad feeling related to what was going on with Hal. "What's wrong? Did the police find out something about Hal?"

Her crying seemed to increase with the wail she did that had him slightly wincing a bit. Oliver started to rub her back a bit awkwardly in an attempt to soothe her. "The police… They told me they ended the search since there wasn't a body they could find!" Not only that but she was having government officials breathing down her neck about a potential shut down for the test flight location in Central City over Hal's disappearance.

Which while not a huge loss would still hurt her company and it was the last thing she needed on top of her best friend's mysterious disappearance. The news was not something that sat well with Oliver and the archer promised himself that he would do what he could where the police couldn't or wouldn't. And if there was foul play involved, then there would be absolute Hell to pay. "Hal… Hal was a good man and a good friend." Emotion could be heard in his voice and it felt like there was a very unpleasant weight on his chest that had nothing to do with Carol.

The grief stricken woman looked up at him, and in a move that surprised Oliver, kissed him. An action he found himself responding too before ultimately shutting it down. Pulling back and turning his head away from her, he missed the hurt look she gave him afterwards. "What? Why'd you stop?"

Sighing to himself, he turned back to look her right in the eyes. "Because kissing you at a time like this isn't appropriate." And while he was getting somewhere with the whole comfortable bit when it came to women, this wasn't exactly a thing he felt he was ready for. Course that just might be fear talking for all he knew.

Carol hated to admit that he had a point but she just wanted to feel something other then the deep sorrow she had coursing through her. Moving away from him and walking towards her window, she crossed her arms as if to hold herself in a comforting way as Oliver watched on from the couch. Sighing to himself, he got up and walked over to her and in a moment he wouldn't at all regret, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Something that honestly surprised the grief stricken woman. "Hey… If I could do something to change all this I would. But trust me when I say that I will be here for you whenever you need me. Times like these are always hard but eventually it gets a little easier but never completely so. We go on and we try to make those we lost proud of us as we do so."

He knew it wasn't the most comforting thing in the world but he was at least trying. The lovely Carol Ferris appreciated what he was trying to do greatly and despite how she was feeling in that moment, she felt as though she may have just fallen a little more for the man holding her. Carol had the notion however that his issues after that attack on him likely played into why he stopped the kiss as well but as she once told him last year, she was more than willing to wait and be there with him on his way to a full on recovery. "Thank you Oliver, for everything." She softly told him as he held her while they stared at the outside world through her window.

 **Several Hours Later In The Glades of Starling City In An Old Abandoned Warehouse**

This particular warehouse had been abandoned around eight years ago and had pretty much been used for nearly every purpose one could think of since then. And tonight was certainly no different, though the occupants inside of it were of a decidedly different kind of people who had some ill intentions in mind for quite a few people in the Glades. Along with occasionally in the city proper as well. A loud clanging noise could be heard as rows of men could be seen in the lower section of the old warehouse. The clanging itself was the two axes each man had in their hands raised above their heads. On the upper level above them stood a bald man with a very intimidating presence who was looking down at his people with a cruel smile on his face. One could say he looked similar to that of the WWE's Kane. This man is known as Brian Stalk, son of the infamous Night Slasher and Nancy Stalk of the New World Order.

An Order that nearly came to its end at the hands of a cop known as Marion 'Cobra' Cobrietti. Who'd been a member of one of LA's Zombie Squads for years until finally retiring in the late 90's. There had been those who survived the massacre of the organization thanks to being spread out and keeping their heads down after the Night Slasher and his branch had fallen. Brian had been brought up to believe in a certain way by his parents and their associates and when he had been shipped off to Germany that way had only increased til he truly had no love for other races or the weak beyond the White Man and those who were strong. Germany had made him into a truly harsh and intimidating man. He even proudly wielded a Damascus knife much like his father did.

Raising his hands for silence, the men quickly lowered their axes so that he could speak. "Brothers! I bring news to you all upon this night. News I know many of you have been looking forward to hearing. The bastard defender of the _weak_ known as Marion Cobrietti is now nothing but a rotting corpse for the worms!" He brought out his Damascus blade to show the very weapon that was used to kill the man and his family.

"This blade is coated with not only his blood, but the blood of his family! Revenge truly is a great taste upon the taste buds."

The crowd roared in approval, glad that the man who had tried to take away an Order that knew of the true righteous path. Brian basked in their sheer delight of the news and spoke again when they finally quieted down. "With his death, we can put him behind us and rid this world of the _weak_! For far too long, they and those of color have walked amongst us for too long and it is time something be done! And with us of the New World Order, that something will be achieved by us!"

Cheers broke out again as they were all more than ready to do the cleansing as well. "Recently, we've begun to start our great work in this city's rotting foot where the _weak_ cower like filthy animals while those who are strong do what they must in order no matter what it might be. We will show the people of the Glades what it means to fear, what it means to hate… And turn it against those who live better then they do. We will show them how to embrace… THE HATE!" The crowd roared out in approval of his words and started to clang their axes together again as Brian looked on proudly.

 _I will make my parents proud as I do what they were unable to achieve thanks to that now rotting corpse. And when the time is right… The one I HATE most will DIE!_

The new Slasher would lead his army that night into the Glades and over 40 homes and several businesses would be destroyed by morning in their attack against those who were not white and strong. News outlets in the city would call it the worst attack to ever be conducted in the entire city's history and the police were actively doing what they could to uncover the ones responsible. This attack would also get Oliver and his bunch involved as well. Though what none of them would know is that this year would be a very challenging one for a great deal of people as one man and his organization brought forth a campaign of Hate.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And here we are folks! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel to What If? Making The Call. Who is it exactly that Brian hates you wonder? Well my friends, you will have to read on to find out in the chapters to come! R and R!**


	2. A Message? Or Just A Dream?

**Chapter 2**

 **A Message? Or**

 **Just A Dream?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And seriously Oliver? That was a very DUMB move with Anarky that could have led to some very bad things. Hell, still might either way!**

* * *

 **The Forests of Lian Yu...**

The trees were everywhere as he walked and ducked their branches to avoid being hit. But this didn't alarm Oliver Queen all that much considering he was used to Lian Yu's forrested areas by now. A clearing could be seen ahead however but there seemed to be a person there and he could only hope it wasn't Slade looking to kill him for his latest stunt. Though the closer he got the more he realized it couldn't be Slade as the person in the clearing was smaller then the man was. The long black hair, faded blue shirt, and grey cargo pants on the person gave the archer a sense of excitement for who it as. Walking up to the person, he softly called out to them and the figure turned to him with a smile on her face.

The face of Shado herself and Oliver's breath was taken from him at the sight of her. As Shdo was quite honestly breathtaking in his view of things. "Baobei! It is about time you found me! I admit I was getting worried about you getting lost in all those trees."

Which was silly probably considering the three of them knew the island quite well by that point in time. "Heh, I guess you could blame Slade and his special juice for that."

Shado softly smiled at him before hugging him, a feeling he greatly enjoyed as he hugged her back. Pulling away and stepping to his side and holding a hand as they walked at a leisurely pace, she remarked that she really needed to talk to that man about that juice of his. "Yeah well, its good stuff and we've got little to keep us entertained here on the island."

That fact sucked but they got by regardless. "Still, a talk with him is a must. It would not do for you to get lost and potentially hurt."

"Only because it'd mean you wouldn't get to play nurse as quick as you'd like." He replied with a small smirk and she hit him in the shoulder for it.

Though the blush could easily be seen on her features. Which was more then enough to tell him he'd been right on the money! The two walked hand in hand, the close contact feeling very pleasant for the both of them as they talked about anything that came to mind. As they came to a river, Oliver kissed his companion, whom was quite surprised but happily returned it as she always enjoyed his lips upon her's. "And what was that for?"

The content look on her face made Oliver's heart swell. "I love you Shado. And its because of that I don't need a reason at all to kiss you."

"Well, I imagine I can live with that since I love you just as much." Hearing those words made the man happier then he could have thought possible.

The two lovers continued their walk alongside the river hand in hand as the few villagers there went on about with the washing of their clothes. "Oliver..." Started Shado and making him look at her in curiousity.

"Yeah?"

Shado turned to him with a worried expression on her beautiful face. "Be careful Baobei, as the coming days will be difficult ones."

This confused him greatly as the Winter season wasn't due for awhile longer yet. "What, what do you mean by that?"

She stepped in front of him and held both of his hands as she looked up into his eyes. That worried expression of hers was really starting to bother him now. "Do not falter as the hard times come. Keep an Apple close by if you can for it will help with what's coming! Keep love in your heart Oliver."

"Love? How's that supposed to help me when I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Shado then started to walk away, making for him to start running after her in the process as he called out to her asking what was coming. But she never turned back around despite all his calls.

"WHAT'S COMING!?" Yelled out Oliver as he awoke in his bed with sweat on his face.

Breathing heavily as he moved to sit at the edge of his bed, he cursed the fact that yet again he found himself dreaming of Shado for the fifth time that week. But this time had been different due to the very weird and cryptic warning of hers. It also helped make his dislike of apples a bit stronger too. Glancing at his clock and seeing that it was around eight in the morning, let out a sigh and got up to get ready for the upcoming day. A day that no doubt would once again include attempting to track down the ones responsible for the attacks in the Glades who apparently had a calling card in the form of a skull and two axes. Oliver didn't know who they were and it was obvious they were responsible for the hate crimes going on recently. But what he did know is that they had to be stopped before they got even worse.

And if it wouldn't be the police that did it? Well… It damned well would be him and those he rallied around him that did end the threat. _Wonder if I should talk to Veller about these dreams?_ Thought the man as he started to get ready for the day. And hopefully the doctor would have answers for him too.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: A bit short most likely but I figured it would work regardless of the shortness. And so it begs the question, was it really a dream or a warning from the beyond? And will he listen in the end? R and R!**


	3. Skulls and Axes

**Chapter 3**

 **Skulls and Axes**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Now, let's roll on! Takes place around twenty minutes after previous chapter.** **And oh yeah, to the following:** **Doctor Anthony, motherdrukker, highlander348,** **Kindleflame5, WinterRain36, and 234dfg…** **Where the heck did you guys go!?**

* * *

A ready for the day Oliver Queen silently made his way into the dining room much to the surprise of Moira, Walter, and Raisa since he tended to be around later in the day rather then so early. Sitting down in the closest empty chair, the archer grabbed an apple and started to eat it. "Now this is certainly a surprise to see you up and about Oliver." Commented Walter as he took another sip from his morning coffee.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Moira in concern as she gave her son her undivided attention.

Swallowing a bite of his apple as he looked at her before answering. "Yeah, just a dream is all. Nothing to worry about."

The look he got from his mother told him she wasn't convinced by that. "Mom, I promise its nothing to worry about." Though she had her reservations on it, the mother of two let it go for the time being much to Oliver's relief.

As it is, the last thing Oliver wanted was to make his mom worry about anything when it might not even be anything to begin with. And he knew she'd want to know who Shado was and he wasn't quite ready to even talk about her with anybody as her death was still so fresh in his mind despite the two years that had passed. After finishing off his apple and chowing down on some non seasoned bacon and eggs, Oliver got asked what he intended to do today and replied he wasn't sure just yet. Though in reality he wanted to look into the attacks on the Glades to see if there was any hints to who had done it. Rumor was there had been quite a few taggings left behind in the wake of the attack in the form of a skull with two axes.

What that meant he wasn't sure but if it was a clue in the whole thing then he would try it. As something like that attack just couldn't happen again as those people deserved far better even if those of the richer side of life in Starling probably didn't see it that way. "Perhaps you and young Thomas can meet up." Suggested Walter and the idea sounded like a good one to Moira too. Well, so long as the two didn't get up to anything that would get them on the news anyway.

"Yeah, maybe." Answered the former castaway noncommittally as he downed the last of his food and orange juice.

 **The Foundry an Hour Later**

An hour later would see Oliver down in the Foundry after being out in the Glades while ensuring he wouldn't be recognized as he investigated the areas that were attacked. The lack of cops had made it easy to get fairly close to the ruined areas and sure enough he had been able to find taggings of the skull with two axes. He'd had to defend himself a few times from a few punks looking to make a buck during the whole thing but he was reasonably sure he'd shown them the error of their ways. As he made his way to the Foundry, Oliver made sure his path took him by Sin's house and was relieved to see it untouched. The fact Sin herself looked to be in good health was a bonus to him as well.

Once at the Foundry, Oliver had quickly gone down to the basement to begin researching on the image he saw but so far had little luck. Mostly thanks to the fact he only had a single laptop and search engines weren't exactly helpful in the whole thing. The thought to ask Shrieve to look into it had entered his mind but he wanted to do it on his own as he didn't want to have to go to the man for everything anytime he hit a snag on something. _Guess I'm gonna have to learn better computer skills. Maybe invest in some more advanced computers too._

Something that would have to be done discretely of course as the last thing he wanted to do was draw attention on what he and the others were doing in the Foundry. Oliver then decided to stop the research for now since he wasn't getting anywhere and decided to work out a good while until his stomach rumbled. Taking a shower in the makeshift bathroom they'd managed to put together, Oliver made his way to Big Belly Burger where he had no doubt John would be as well as had become his morning custom before getting on with any work. Primarily because the breakfast selections there was tastier then anywhere else and occasionally Carly would be doing a morning shift so he'd keep her company for a bit.

Once inside and sitting at the nearest booth, Oliver quickly saw that neither Carly or John were there and figured one was enjoying theirselves before likely working later that evening while the other was already out and about on either a job or keeping an eye out for Thea while he stayed outside of the school. As he waited on the waitress to come for him, he stared out the window as people passed by and the folks inside talked about various things. Chief among those things being the attacks and how it was racially motivated to an extent. And when Oliver thought about it, he realized there was some truth to that line of thinking.

Later, after an enjoyable meal at Big Belly Burger, the archer decided to head to a library as he figured he might have better luck there due to all the reference materials they had. And it wouldn't be until later that night when out on patrol that he would come across a man with an axe looking to make a few kills. While the man wouldn't know a great deal of information, he would be at least somewhat helpful in informing Oliver that there was a group out there he himself had been looking to join since the rumor about them is that their a bunch of White Supremacists. A bit of information that Oliver didn't care much for since he'd heard of how those types could be.

 _Things are bad enough in the Glades and the last thing we need is racially motivated attacks happening._ Thought Oliver before knocking out the would be killer and tying him to a nearby fence for the police to get.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sorry if this seems crappy and hopefully the next one will be a lot better. I'm kind of thinking about the next chapter being a return to Nanda Parbat but I'm not so sure yet. We'll see what happens when the time comes. R and R!**


	4. The Rally

**Chapter 4**

 **The Rally**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Now, let's roll on! And if my rant in An Arm For An Eye didn't clue you into anything then let me be clear here. There will be NO Olicity in this story. So if that loses a few readers then oh well but not everything is about that pairing.**

* * *

 **Merlyn Global, March 28th, 2011 3:58 PM**

Atop the highest floor in Merlyn Global that held one of the most important rooms was none other then Malcolm Merlyn's office. The CEO of Merlyn Global and father of Thomas 'Tommy' Merlyn and leader of Tempest. And currently he was waiting on a very important guest to arrive in his office as he had a question or two to ask her involving a few concerns of his that he had. One of those concerns of whether or not her son had been told anything by his father before the man's death aboard the 'Queen's Gambit' several years ago. The door to his office opened up, revealing his secretary to be the cause of it as she allowed Moira Queen entrance to his office. "Hello Malcolm." Greeted the mother of two as the secretary closed the door and she took a seat opposite him.

"Moira." Replied the man with a nod.

"To what do I owe this summons for today?" Asked Moira as she decided to cut to the chase so that she could get back home and make sure Lupus wasn't digging up more holes in the back yard.

Malcolm smirked at her. "Direct and to the point. One of the many things I like about you Moira. But the reason I called you in today is because I wanted to discuss a concern of mine with you."

"A concern? What would that be?"

"If whether or not Robert said anything to Oliver prior to his death."

A frown came over Moira's face at that as she had made no effort to try and find out any information due to what life had thrown their way since Oliver's return to home half a year ago. Personally she didn't believe her son knew anything as it is cause Robert wouldn't be so foolish to say anything. As really, what could he do with that information anyway? He'd no doubt come to her if anything was said so surely there was nothing to be worried about. "Now Malcolm, I am of the belief nothing was said to my son. Robert would have known better then that."

"Really? Men and women do things we least expect of them to do. Or has the fact Oliver himself went off to track down a herb on that island he was stranded on to heal Thea been forgotten by you?" If she was unwilling to ask the questions that needed to be asked, he would do so himself if need be.

Fortunately for Moira, she had a good answer to that last part. "My son was merely making use of something he knew of. Nothing more."

Malcolm made a non commital 'hmm' in response to that. "It is imperative that we find out if he knows anything as the Undertaking can not NOT be risked for ANY reason. So you are to find out for a certainty if he knows anything or not or I promise you Moira, I will send in my Enforcer to do it."

Moira rose up out of her seat with fury written all over her face. "You or that Enforcer of yours dares to lay a hand on my son and I promise you I WILL burn your entire world to ashes!"

"Then you know what you need to do then don't you? Whether its you asking him outright without being revealing or through other means."

She nodded and walked towards the door and looked back to him. "Good day Malcolm." She told him frostily before opening the door and walking out in a furious state of mind.

 _Nothing must be able to get in the way of my Undertaking. For its the only true way to save this city so that no one else will suffer what I did with my Rebecca._ Come Hell or high water his mission would happen and nothing would stop him from seeing it through. Not even old friends.

 **The Glades 6:22 PM**

A rally was being held by a group of white men who were speaking out in favor of the attacks and trying to spin it as a means to segregate people to protect themselves from potential attacks. Police Officers were actually attending this event to ensure no riots would break out but the level of hostility was rapidly rising the more the lead spokesman spoke his mind. "We MUST protect ourselves my brothers and sisters! For these attackers very well could turn to us if they feel we are giving aide to those not like us! I for one can not sleep well as the fear I feel of this potential attack runs high within me!" Boos could be heard from various people in the crowd and nasty looks were sent their way.

"What you're preaching is nothing more then hate! The kind best left to the past where it belongs!" Spoke up a voice in the crowd.

Everyone turned to see who it was, revealing none other then the Glades Alderman Sebastian Blood and he had a very unhappy look on his face. "Things are tough here in the Glades I admit that but the last thing we need is racism and hate making things worse. Which is what YOU are doing!"

"We aren't doing anything but attempting to spread the means of how we should protect ourselves!" Shouted out the spokesman and his bunch were quick to agree.

A few 'yeahs!' could be heard from the crowd after that. "If that's the kind of lie you need to tell yourself in order to spread your hate then that's on you. But I and others KNOW what it is you're doing and IT WILL BE STOPPED!"

"I agree with him." Spoke up none other then Maseo Yamashiro with a glare aimed at the group on stage.

"America is supposed to be the land of opportunity where all may have access to the American Dream. It is not meant for one race only as some would like for it to be." Sebastian nodded in approval of that. He was also happy this man was brave enough to challenge these racists.

"Hah! You, a non-American would make that claim!" Retorted one of the spokesman's men as he got near the microphone and was quickly pushed back. The spokesman knew their leader would likely have something to say about that the next time they met up.

Both Sebastian and Maseo stepped up to the front of the stage and the Alderman spoke up in a strong voice. "Leave the old thinking in the past where it belongs. Unity is what we need, NOT a divide."

"Are you listening to yourself brother!? What we are preaching IS unity! Unity to protect our white brothers and sisters!" Boos were heard after that and a few of the Police Officers were getting a little nervous too.

"The question is. Are YOU listening to yourself?" Asked Maseo before walking off as he had no desire to be near the spewing of racism any longer then he had to be.

Sebastian made a promise to the spokesman and his group that he would never support what they were doing and would fight against it. The cheers he got told him where quite a few were of support for him and an argument would break out between him and the Spokseman over their differing views. Thankfully no riot broke out but Blood and others had a feeling it was bound to happen sooner or later. The news later that evening would report on the day's events and Brian Stalk made a plan to do something about the two outspoken men as he could not have advocates of the lesser races speaking out against him and his people.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well Stalk can't have anything good planned for Blood and Maseo! I felt that having Sebastian Blood involved would make sense since he represents the Glades and something like a bunch of hate spewers would be against what he's about. Even if he is a bad guy himself. Hopefully I handled that rally and dialogue fairly well too. And just what will Moira do now that Malcolm's laid down the law? Only time will tell! R and R!**


	5. Problematic Times

**Chapter 5**

 **Problematic Times**

 **Disclaimer: And we are back with chapter 5! Apologies on the wait for this one as well. Now… Let's roll on! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

A few days after the rally saw Akio arriving at Big Belly Burger with a black eye much to the immense dislike of his mother and demanded to know what happened. AJ however was quick to jump in and defend his best friend. Stating that Akio had simply gotten in the way of a bully who'd been saying some pretty harsh things to a kid who wasn't white. Said bully took offense to Akio interfering and had knocked him pretty good in the eye, earning himself a suspension in the process. "While I am pleased you were willing to come to a fellow classmate's aide, perhaps it was better to have found a teacher instead to stop it." Remarked the mother shortly after being told of what happened.

"Had I done that, there's no telling what would have happened to Edina while that bully was being mean to her!" Defended Akio and AJ had to agree on that.

"And that is why you send AJ to find a teacher while you watch to make sure nothing happens."

The two boys looked at one another for a moment before looking back at Tatsu. "We uhh.. We didn't even think about that." AJ muttered in slight embarrassment but he would for darn sure remember to do so in the future if it happened again!

"Well I think that earns you two a burger and a shake." Spoke up Thea with a smile.

"I want to learn how to fight." Grumbled Akio with his arms crossed and looking in Oliver's direction.

Who was actually sipping on a chocolate milkshake throug his straw. And it didn't take him long to realize Akio was staring his way either. "Why are you lookin' at me for? I can't train you buddy."

"But you know how to fight!" Protested the young boy.

"And I do, but I have no desire to put you through what I did when I was trained."

Hell, the kid was far too young for that kind of thing as it is anyway! "But why not?"

"Cause, I had bits and pieces of training by people who were either worried about being hunted and wanting his daughter safe, was too paranoid and didn't trust easily which made him rough, or was an ice cold witch. And its because of that that me training you is not the best option as I could seriously hurt you as none of them went easy on me."

Thea couldn't help but feel a pang in her chest over the limited knowledge her big brother just dropped about how those who trained him weren't all that pleasant. She was glad though that he was actually using his head about all this. Akio pouted at the older man's response as he'd really been hoping his honorary big brother would show him a few moves! Tatsu came and knelt down next to her son. "I can show you if you would like. Perhaps Ted can as well."

Akio looked up at his mother in excitement, his earlier unhappiness immediately gone. "Really!?"

Tatsu nodded and the young boy cheered happily, making everyone else smile at the sight. _Better them then me at least._ Thought Oliver to himself as hurting that kid, even unintentionally was the absolute last thing he wanted to do.

 **Later that Evening at Sebastian Blood's Home**

Sebastian Blood was honestly having a nice relaxing evening in, which felt like a rarity to him if he was being honest. But he would always happily enjoy it to the best of his ability consideringh his dark past and the darkness in his own soul. Little did he know though that he was about to have some unexpected guests. Rude ones at that too and it all began when he went flying to the floor in a hury when shots started being fired at his home. Reaching blindly for his phone from the coffee table, he managed to finally get it and bring it to him and dialed 911 to let them know what was going on. On the outside was six men with machine guns and they were there with one single purpose. Which was to kill Sebastian Blood so that he wouldn't get in the way of the New World Order and their plans to cause chaos and fear.

Little did they know however that a guardian angel was about to descend on them and provide his thoughts of what he felt about the whole situation.

 **Same Time at the Yamashiros**

The family of three were forced to the floor to avoid being hit by gun fire, Maseo had had a feeling something like this was going to happen after that rally from a few days ago and was glad he'd talked about it with Oliver and Ted. Maseo could only hope that Oliver was still in the area since he promised to keep an eye out for any odd activity just to be on the safe side. The man wished he could return some shots of his own but with the rapid firing of bullets, that wouldn't have been safe at all. _Oliver, I pray you are able to get here in time…_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well this is certainly a pickle. Will this mysterious guardian angel, along with Oliver be able to stop these attackers? Read on to find out! Hopefully though this chapter didn't suck too badly either and apologies if it did. R and R!**


	6. Problematic Times Part 2

**Chapter 6**

 **Problematic Times**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: And we are back with an all new chapter! And as always I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **Sebastian Blood's Home**

When Ted Grant had been asked by Oliver to keep an eye out on Sebastian Blood in case those White Supremacist bozos tried anything, Grant had decided to run with it despite the fact he didn't really think anything would come of the whole thing. But none the less he kept an eye out on the man as much as he could since the rally and he was seriously starting to think his buddy was being paranoid by the fourth day. Naturally the fourth day would prove to be the one where Ollie boy was right in his concerns! And it all happened when it got dark and a few fellas who looked like they were up to no good came creeping about at Blood's place a little after he'd gotten there. The group quickly went to work shooting the whole damn place up and Grant felt that was a waste of good architecture even if the politician lived in the Glades. "Well, time to go file a noise complaint Ah reckon." Muttered the man as he hopped down a flight of steps as quietly as he could.

Grabbing a nearby trash can lid, he chucked it at one of the yahoos and it hit the man dead on in the back of his head, causing him to stumble forwards a bit from the blow. This caused the others to stop shooting as they went to check on him. "Now dat was a warnin' partners, so Ah good as reckon y'all should heed it." Warned the boxer as he came up to them.

His voice got their attention and one of them snarled at him as another asked who the Hell he was. "Who? Me? Jest someone who likes a lil quiet."

"Right, well you're about to get full of lead asshole!"

Grant didn't give the talker a chance to do that however as he charged quickly at the men and yanked the machine gun out of the talker's hands and whacked him in the head with it. Effectively knocking him out and dropping the gun as he ducked a fist from one of the others. "You're dead meat asshole!" Yelled another of the goons as he went to shoot Grant as the man effectively disarmed his buddies and him in quick succession.

The second talker pulled out a knife and charged at him, intending to gut the Sympathizer. Grant was able to move out of the way, but not enough as the blade managed to cut a bit into his side. Making him hiss from the pain of it and having to quickly duck another blow as the knife man came at him again. This time, Grant was ready for him and got him by the wrist and applied enough pressure to break it. Causing the knifer to yell out in pain as his no longer usable hand dropped the knife. "Didn't yer momma ever tell ya not tah run wit' sharp objects boy?" Asked Grant before punching him hard in the face enough to make him fall and stay where he was in pain with a broken nose.

What none of them realized was that Blood had been looking out his window after realizing no one was shooting at him anymore. Granted, that was probably a stupid thing to do as it could have gotten him killed but he was willing to take that chance. Now the man had no idea who the masked fighter was but he wasn't going to complain about him showing up to save his ass from these would be killers. Though he did hope the masked man didn't wind up dead for his troubles in the end. Blood noticed the man seemed to be something of a boxer judging by the fact he seemed to favor punching more then anything else and he figured the man must have some training in that area. Training he had been doing for quite awhile to be able to effectively fight off six men who had been intending to kill him with their weapons! And as the masked man made short work of the final shooter, Blood took a chance and came out there. Though he made sure to grab something heavy in case he needed it.

Which would prove to be a good thing when the man who's nose Grant had broken had tried to creep up on him. Only to find himself knocked out seconds later thanks to Blood and surprising Grant in the process. "Holy jumpin' jacks!" Called out the man as he turned around in surprise.

Blood looked at him strangely for that line as it wasn't something one would hear except for maybe in an old time era movie. "I'm not sure who you are sir, but I must give my thanks for saving my life tonight from these men."

"Jest call me Wildcat. And no thanks needed partner as Ah was jest doin' a good deed fer da night like anyone else would."

He got a smile in return from the man. "I'm not so sure anyone else would have done a 'good deed' such as this. But its always a nice thought to have regardless."

Sirens could be heard in the distance and Grant felt like he should get a move on before the boys in blue decided he needed to be arrested too! "Ah best be getting' a move on. Y'all take care now!" And with that, he hauled butt. Leaving six unconcious men behind with only Sebastian Blood standing.

A grateful Sebastian Blood at that and he would speak favorably of the man very soon for his actions tonight. Blood had a feeling these six men were likely part of the Racists he'd encountered a rally and a worried thought came to mind about the Japanese man who had given his own voice with his that day. _I pray for your safety this night my friend._

 **At the Yamashiros**

The six man group, much like the one at Sebastian Blood's home were all down for the count after Oliver had made short work of them. Though he hadn't pulled any punches when he went after them either. Bones had been broken and certain areas of the body would never be the same again thanks to a few well placed arrows. Three were very well likely dead cause of those arrows as well. Not that that particularly bothered Oliver in that moment as he made a decision to take one of the shooters with him for a little q and a. Maseo made his way out after telling his wife and son to stay inside the house for the time being. Walking up to his friend as he looked at the fallen shoothers, Maseo could hardly find any sort of concern within himself for what had befallen these men tonight. "Thank you Oliver. If not for your assistance tonight, we would be dead."

Oliver looked at him with a grave expression on his face. "Thanks are never needed between friends Maseo." He replied seriously and Maseo nodded.

"Have you already called the cops?" The husband and father nodded at the question and the archer gave a nod of satistfaction to that.

"What now?"

"Now? I'm gonna take one of these with me to ask a few questions. How he'll be afterwards is all up to him."

Maseo winced at the mental image that thought gave him and hoped his young friend's psyche could handle the actions he may have to take in order to get answers. "Do you require any assistance in the matter?"

Oliver shook his head in the negative as his friend needed to be with his family instead of with him. "Nah, but if I do I'll let you know." Which if he had his way, he wouldn't be going to Maseo at all with any of this until after he'd gotten his answers.

Grabbing one of the men still alive, he hoisted him on to his shoulder and with a nod to Maseo, took off into the shadows towards a black van he had recently gotten hold of in case he had the opportunity to take any of the White Supremacists with him for some questioning. Sirens could even be heard in the distance too as he loaded up the shooter into the back and quickly got into the driver's seat and made his way out of the area. He'd end up passing a few squad cars but none gave him any attention as they had their focus on something else for the time being. A few hours later in the abandoned warehouse would see Brian Stalk getting word from one of his men that the two groups he'd sent to take out the Sympathizer and the Japanese man had failed in their tasks. A bit of news he definitely wasn't too happy about but thankfully the messenger didn't lose his life over it.

"It seems someone is looking out for our targets. This someone could be a potential threat to our plans and I can't have that. Put some surveillance on the two to see if we can ascertain if any of their associates have the ability to bring down our men."

"Yes sir!" Replied the messenger before hauling ass to do as told.

Left alone in his office, Stalk looked over a newspaper at his desk. A newspaper that featured the headline about the upcoming Unity Festival in Little Vibe and he grinned a savage grin at what he had planned for the event. A plan that would show the city the power he and his men had and would ensure their goals of creating chaos and segregation. "Those two can always be dealt with another time after we've made our point at this little festival." Muttered the man to himself with that savage grin still in place. A grin that only seemed to widen at the thoughts of what would happen at the event when the time came.

And not even who ever had stopped his men from killing those two fools would be able to stop it!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May there have been much enjoyment of this one! Sorry on the wait and I'll do my best to not leave you all hanging for so long where this one is concerned! Up next: Trouble at the Unity Festival! Will it end horribly or will all be saved? Find out next time!**


	7. Unity's Disruption

**Unity's Disruption**

 **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

 **April 13th, 2011 12:00 PM at the Wildcat Gym**

Several weeks had passed since the attack on the homes of Sebastian Blood and the Yamashiros. Blood himself had publically spoken of his support of the actions Wildcat had done when saving his life that night, an action that had brought the police to Ted Grant's door considering his past with the name. But he had managed to convince them he had nothing to do with it and that it may be a copycat looking to cash in on his old vigilante name. But if the guy wanted to use the name and help out people then more power to whoever it was as far as the Boxer was concerned. Oliver's new Supremacist friend hadn't been too informative much to the archer's dislike and it was a certainty the man would never walk again after Oliver had gotten done with the man's knees during his interrogation. How he'd fair in prison was anyone's guess as Oliver couldn't really give much of a damn about a piece of scum like him.

There had been at least two other attacks in the weeks since Ted and Oliver had saved Blood and the Yamashiros from getting killed and Oliver was feeling slightly paranoid about it. As he felt that was perhaps a sign of something to come, something that wouldn't be pleasant. So he often went out during the night to keep an eye out for Supremacist activities. And while he hadn't come across much on that front, he was able to stop a few other crimes from being committed. Currently he was at the Wildcat Gym with Ted and the two were in a sparring session using Boxing gloves and protective head gear. Oliver had shown up as he was in the mood to burn off some energy and Ted had been all too willing to help out, especially since that would mean he would get to show his pal a few Boxing moves that the archer could probably use out in the field.

Naturally, Ted had more experience on his side but Oliver did his best to keep up. And it was certainly proving to be quite the work out too! Moving away from a jab of Ted's, Oliver went to jab back but the man easily moved out of the way before moving in and getting a hit on Oliver's side. Making him grunt. "Always gotta be quick to protect yaself after an attack." Called out Ted as he went to punch at Oliver who blocked the shots with his forearms.

Oliver ducked out of the way and aimed for his friend's head and managed to score a hit, sending him stumbling a bit into the ropes. But it wasn't long before Ted was coming at him with a flurry of punches that Oliver either took or blocked as best he could while he fought back. Ted managed to score the decisive win and knocked Oliver to the ground, though he wasn't down there long as Ted helped him up. "Ooh wee Partner! Now that was a work out fer sure!"

Oliver had to agree with that one as he started to climb out of the ring with Ted not too far behind. "So, ya takin' Carol wit' ya ter da Unity Festival?" Asked the man curiously as they walked away from the ring.

"I am actually since she's been looking to take a break from things and I figured this could be it. Thea's coming too with a few friends." Diggle would be there too as her bodyguard but Carly, AJ, and the Yamashiros would definitely be in attendance for it as well.

The archer was honestly looking forward to tonight's bit of fun as they could all use a little fun and relaxation. Now he wasn't sure if Tommy and Laurel would be there since Tommy hadn't said too much on the subject when asked. Leaving him to figure that they maybe already had plans for something if he was able to pull Laurel away from lawyer stuff to do any of it. "Sounds like a darn excitin' time old son." Remarked Ted as they headed towards the showers to get cleaned up.

Little did he know on just how true his words would be after the night was over with!

 **9:40 PM in Little Vibe**

Oliver and Carol had shown up around four for the Unity Festival event hand in hand and the place was certainly alive with activity. Thea, some of her remaining friends with John Diggle in tow, Carly and AJ Diggle, Ted, and the Yamashiros were also not too far behind as well. Moira and Walter had chosen not to attend on account of business reasons though Thea privately thought it was just an excuse for the two of them to have some private time. There was so much happiness and a vibe of positivity all through out the event as everyone present enjoyed what the event had to offer. Whether it was a comedy act, great food, contests, or fantastic live music that Oliver greatly enjoyed hearing, it was really a fun time and Oliver was feeling more relaxed then he had been in awhile. Carol had even gotten him to dance with her, though thankfully there wasn't a whole lot of close contact between the two of them.

She had gotten a good laugh out of seeing how horrible he proved to be as a dancer and the archer could swear he heard his sister laughing too. Sebastian Blood was even in attendance and he and Maseo had met up at one point and talked about various things that included the problematic issue involving the White Surpremacists. The Alderman had even asked Oliver's opinion about it and he had openly voiced his dislike of the whole thing and the man nodded in approval of the opinion. Several reporters had tried to talk with Oliver but he did his best to dodge them, which wasn't exactly easy with the lack of running space. It didn't help that he had girls wanting to flirt with him much to Carol's annoyance when they all clearly had to have seen the two of them hand in hand. Thea had made the crack that obviously they had a certain view point about her big brother and didn't think his thing with her even really meant anything.

Now it wasn't meant to be said in a mean way but Oliver still hung his head in shame over his past actions but Carol would have none of it and gave him a comforting squeeze on his shoulder. She also firmly told him she didn't give a crap about his past as she was with a different Oliver Queen now and that's all that mattered. The archer definitely appreciated that a great deal and had even surprised her when he initiated a brief kiss to her lips. An action that left her smiling after the initial surprise had passed. Around close to 7:30, Tommy with Laurel in tow had shown up and the two Scions gave one another a brotherly hug. Tommy had even jokingly asked his best friend and brother in all but blood if he had already absorbed all the fun out of the place, which had gotten a comment from Akio about how a bum like him couldn't handle fun stuff.

Making for Oliver to chase him around for a short time despite the crowded pathways much to everyone else's amusement. This would even fuel the gossip pages too for a while much to Tatsu's annoyance, but Moira would have a pleased smile on her face anytime she saw the pictures as she could tell her son was enjoying himself a great deal without much in the way of worries. But it was close to ten at night when the trouble started as men in ski masks, pantie hoses, and even KKK cloth showed up and started causing trouble. Making for a mess of panic in the process as they even fired guns into the air. A particularly heavy sat man could be heard shouting out that the garbage going on here was now over as it was just disgusting to see everyone mingle with the lesser races.

John had gotten Thea, her friends, Akio, Carly, Carol, Laurel, Tommy, and AJ behind a booth for safety and remained with them with his gun pulled out in case any of the party crashers came their way. Oliver and the rest of the adults however weren't about to take things lying down and started fighting back, which would definitely fuel news reports for quite awhile in addition to the gossip rags. Thea could hardly believe her eyes that her own big brother was fighting against a bunch of armed thugs and it was something Tommy and Laurel were thinking about too. Alderman Blood was even in on the action as he refused to get somewhere for his own safety as these racists bastards had to be shown the error of their ways! Ted wasn't even bothering to hold back on his punches and was letting the fools have it.

"What are you waiting for!? Kill them!" Shouted out one of the attackers and a twelve man group charged at a back to back Maseo and Tatsu.

Who found themselves with their hands full with their newest attackers and if it wasn't for Oliver jumping in, they certainly would have been having trouble. "I'm going out there!" Declared Laurel as she wasn't about to be some damsel in distress while everyone else including Ollie fought.

"What!? Laurel don't!" Protested Tommy but she paid him no mind as she charged out and started punching the jerks.

A gaping Tommy watched the whole thing and groaned to himself before throwing off his jacket and going out there into the fray as well while muttering about the fact he barely knew how to fight. He soon found himself facing the end of an Uzi and he backed up in fear at the sight of it. "Not so tough now are you little rich boy? Why even bother when these lesser peoples could care less about you?" Asked the gun woman as she kept the gun in Tommy's face.

Whether it was fear or bravery Tommy didn't know but he answered the man. "Because unlike you I'm actually open minded. God knows how many Asian girls I've slept with cause wow!" The gun woman frowned at him with disgust written all over her face.

"It sickens me you would betray your fellow brothers and sisters with that sort of filth." She told him in disgust.

"Well, good thing I'm not looking for your approval then ya nut job." Snarked back Tommy who then found himself with a horrible realization that he had been backed into a booth.

"Crap." Muttered the Merlyn Scion while the gun woman just smirked at him.

"Any last words Race Traitor?"

Tommy was about to be a sarcastic asshole towards her when the Uzi went flying out of her hand thanks to a cooking pan that sent the woman screaming in pain due to the hot food inside of it. Blinking at his fortune, Tommy looked to see where it had come from and was greatly surprised to see Thea being the one responsible! "Speedy!? What the Hell are you doing!?"

"Saving your ass apparently!"

Giving off an incredulous laugh at the girl, he walked towards her with the intent of getting her back behind the booth with the others. "Yeah, we will never speak of that. Like ever." Thea just rolled her eyes at the man in response.

A gun shot was soundedly sounded, making the two jump before seeing John Diggle with a smoking gun in their direction. Looking back, they saw the woman Thea had thrown the cooking pan at moments ago down on the ground and not moving. John walked up to the two of them with a frown on his face. "This is why its important to have a bodyguard watching your sixes."

Thea wasn't entirely sure about the whole six thing but she think she got the general jist of what her honrorary uncle was telling her and Tommy. Laurel then showed up with the three with a pointed finger towards where Ollie and the others were with a worried look on her face. John looked in that direction and muttered out a 'damn' as he could tell that Oliver and the other fighters had been surrounded by the Supremacists. "Oh that is so not good." Spoke up Tommy and making John snort.

For Oliver and the others, they had reasonably thought the fight back against the racists bastards was going fairly well. At least until they realized they had been pretty much boxed in by the sheer numbers of the gun men who now surrounded them. "You can kill us if you want, but that won't stop others from fighting back!" Shouted a bleeding Alderman Blood.

"The time of hate is in the past. Why keep bringing it back from the darkness where it belongs?" Asked Tatsu as Oliver, Ted, and Maseo eyed the men while looking for potential ways to get out of this mess.

"Ah shad up ya Asian whore! Hate is never in the past and yew coloreds just don't belong wit' us!" Spoke up one of the men and got himself a chorus of agreements from his friends.

Several of them even starting to make clanging noises with their weapons, a sound that was making Oliver greatly worried as it just sounded ominous in his view. _I wish I had my bow!_ As God knows he was itching to put a few arrows into these assholes!

Thea, Tommy, Laurel, the Diggles, Akio, and many others watched on in horror at the scene in front of them. The young Queen had tears coming down her face as she buried herself into Tommy's side, no longer unable to watch what was going on and trying to drown out the clanging noise the jerks were making. But then to the relief of everyone present, a light shined down on the large circle as a booming voice from above told them to lay down their arms and surrender. And it wasn't long before many a cop and SWAT member made an appearance as well. Oliver would have breathed a sigh of relief but he didn't think it was going to be that easy. "LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS AND SURRENDER OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" Called out one of the SWAT officers.

Nervous chatter erupted through out the White Supremacist group and it wasn't long before several weapons could be heard being dropped. Much to the dislike of one of the men. "The Hell you fools doin'!? These cops won't do what needs to be done so we have too! Don't drop your guns damnit!"

Sighing in disgust that none of his compatriots were listening to him, he moved his way past them and went to aim his gun at one of the cops. Only to be shot at seconds later for it as they weren't about to take chances with the guy. This action made up the minds of the rest of his pals and soon all their weapons were on the ground, allowing the police officers to move in and start placing all of them in hand cuffs. Once things seemed much more safer, Thea and the others moved in and started hugging their loved ones in relief that they were okay. "Please don't ever do something like that again Ollie!" Pleaded Thea as she couldn't bear the thought of him losing his life cause of a few racists assholes!

For Oliver, that wasn't a promise he could make to her as he held her close to him while also wrapping an arm around Carol, who was thankful for the fact he was okay. Well as okay as he could be anyway considering the blood on his face from the few cuts he'd gotten from the knives that had been used.

 **An Hour Later at Merlyn Global**

On the top floor of Merlyn Global a single room was occupied by one Malcolm Merlyn and Moira Queen. This room was often the meeting place of Malcolm's organization Tempest and the two were currently going over some business related to it when a news report caught their attention. " _In tonight's top story, the Unity Festival in Little Vibe was met with chaos as a large number of White Supremacists attacked the event. Many were injured and at least six deaths have been reported so far since the group were stopped._ "

The two looked at one another with uncertainty and a case of fear on their faces. They then watched as news clips showed various scenes of the chaos that happened and both were astonished when they saw Oliver and his friends fight back against the attackers. Malcolm quickly took note of the fact that young Oliver was rathe efficient at fighting while Moira could hardly believe the fact her own beautiful boy could snap a man's arm without so much as flinching about it. The sight of Tommy having a gun pointed right at his face while attempting to be brave towards the deranged woman filled Malcolm with a mix of rage and pride. Rage for this woman daring to try and kill his own son and pride for the fact that Tommy had stood his ground. It made him think that his son did have a spine if he was willing to do such a thing like that. Moira had gasped in shock when she saw the clip of her daughter saving Tommy's life and then the two being saved by Mr. Diggle's well timed shot.

Oliver and his friends being surrounded by the large amount of racists remaining had been rather alarming for Moira to see and she breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw the police show up. She would not mourn the death of one of the men who was shot down seconds later as he would not be missed one single bit. Or at least that's how she felt about the whole thing and she would definitely look into the lives of his associates and family members and see about raining Hell down on their lives due to their connection with him. An interview with Alderman Sebastian Blood of the Glades was then seen by the two and everyone else in the city that was currently watching the news report.

" _This attack on a night meant for unification was highly uncalled for and I will not rest until every single one of the men involved are thrown into prison for their horrible actions here tonight! God only knows how many more of their kind is here in the city plotting to do who knows what next. And whatever it is their planning, we as a city, whether Glades or not, CAN NOT allow this to happen! We MUST stand united against these racists individuals or we will be defeated by old world views that simply no longer fit!_ "

To Moira's surprise, Oliver showed up near the end of the man's speech and he started to speak up too. " _I fully support what the Alderman is saying. I don't care if you're rich, poor, in the middle, and any race under the Sun. We HAVE to be united and we HAVE to find a way to bring these horrible people in to the light of day so that they will know defeat. I stand with Alderman Blood and all who oppose these Racists and I hope those of you watching will be willing to do the same as well._ "

Carol Ferris could be seen nodding at Oliver's words and Malcolm was rather impressed with Oliver's boldness to speak out against the Supremacists while Moira just worried greatly. Thea, who'd been pressed up against Oliver as he held her noticed something rather alarming in her teenaged view. One Moira shared as the girl came to the realization she had blood on her and a look at Oliver's side showed that he had been cut. Moira definitely wasn't too happy with the fact her son seemed to be not all that bothered by it but thankfully Carol insisted he get himself checked out. Once the report was finished, Malcolm looked to Moira with a serious expression on his face. "Something must be done about these White Supremacists as they can not be allowed to disrupt the Undertaking." That and the less unity there was for people in the Glades the happier he was.

But these men and women attacking people not only in the Glades but in the city proper was a greatly worrisome thing. Moira only nodded at her long time friend's words. Whatever the solution was, would have to be brought about quickly before these horrible men attacked again and potentially do worse. Over at the abandoned awarehouse, Brian Stalk was not a happy man and the remains of his office showed it quite well. His men were definitely keeping their distance from him as they weren't looking to get in his way! Breathing heavily as he attempted to calm himself down, he looked at the paused image of Oliver Queen on the wall mounted tv that thankfully still hung in place despite his rampage. "An unfortunate set back but I have little doubt that anyone will want to have another _Unity_ Festival anytime soon." Spoke the man aloud and the sheer distaste could be heard in his voice when he had uttered the word 'Unity'.

None of his men spoke as they weren't too sure it would be a good idea. A grin then formed on Stalk's face as a particularly wonderful idea came to his mind then and there. One involving Oliver Queen as he was far more of a high profile target then some Alderman from the Glades. "Boys… I think we'll have to make… Arrangements for Mr. Queen's stay amongst us." And he started to laugh at the images he got in his mind of what all the little bastard was about to endure. Oliver Queen would know true pain and he would embrace the Hate once Stalk was finished with him.

Those in the room with Stalk looked eager at the idea of having the rich boy to beat the Hell out of. Hell, maybe they could make a ransom out of it and make some cash from the whole thing!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well… That can't mean anything good for Oliver! Up next will either be Joe and Barry making an appearance in Starling following an escaped Iron Heights criminal. Or Oliver's kidnapping. I'm not entirely sure which one of those will be next but I guess we'll all soon find out! R and R!**


	8. The Convict From Central Part 1

**Chapter 8**

 **The Convict**

 **From Central**

 **Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

 **April 20th, 2011 10:55 PM at Iron Heights Prison**

Things at Iron Heights Prison in a word, was pretty much chaos as guards were running everywhere in a panic trying to find a missing prisoner. No one had any idea on how he had managed to do it but do it he had. And with as vicious as the man had been before his incarceration, there was no telling how much worse he was now. Especially if he was looking to gain revenge on the Central City Detective known as Joe West. As the man had been the one responsible for getting him thrown into prison roughly six years ago. Marrick Benson, a glasses wearing skinny bodied man had stalked the streets of Central City with a wire he'd use to choke women. And it didn't matter if they were young or old in his mind as they had to die either way. By the time Detectives Joe West and Fred Chyre had managed to bring him in, the killer had taken the lives of over twenty-five women until Joe had put a bullet in the back of the man's left knee. This and his incarceration had made him focus getting revenge on Joe more then Chyre in the end.

The Warden could be seen in his office with his head in his hands as he was definitely not looking forward to the phone call he was about to make to get the news of Benson's escape to Detective West, but he knew it had to be done. "One can only hope that monster is tracked down before he can kill again..." Muttered the man before picking up the phone and dialing the number needed.

 **April 21th, 6:15 PM in Little Vibe**

After the attack on the Unity Festival by the White Supremacists, Oliver's mother had been insistent on him talking about it to help get past the trauma of it all. Even going so far as to suggest plastic surgery to remove the potential scar he could get from the knife he'd gotten to the side. Along with the other horrible scars on his body. But that had been something he firmly rejected as he felt those scars were a sign of his surviving horrible odds and coming out stronger for it. Moira hadn't been too happy about being told no but he did at least promise to talk about it to pacify her. Even if he did feel there wasn't really anything that needed to be said on the subject. It hadn't taken long for Veller to bring up the subject of the Unity Festival after Oliver had came into his office either.

But talk Oliver did and even told the man that he also just didn't care about the fact he had scars on his body. Something he had neglected to mention to his mother since he wasn't in the mood to deal with her issues over it. But at least he had talked to his therapist so that would get her off his back for awhile. Hopefully a good long while. The archer had even mentioned that he hoped others were just as disgusted by what the White Supremacists were doing after Veller had asked him how he felt about those people. And it was a sentiment the man shared with his patient as what those people were doing truly was disgusting. But thankfully those from the Festival were now behind bars and would hopefully remain that way for a really long time to come.

After their session, Oliver had decided to go Big Belly Burger for a light snack before heading over to Little Vibe to give a helping hand to the areas that needed it after everyone had realized the Festival attackers had also did damage to quite a few buildings on their way to the event. His efforts had gotten the Queen family quite a bit of good press even if it hadn't been what he was aiming for. His sister and his friends had even pitched in from time to time to help out those in Little Vibe and the effect it had on the moral was a positive thing. Something that had made Brian Stalk chokeslam an unfortunate soul to his death from a high distance due to the fury he felt over the whole thing. And it gave him even more reason to target Oliver for a kidnapping to have a word or two with him to show him the error of his ways. The few times the archer had gone shirtless had gave the press a field day as well as they wondered about all his scars and even the tattoo on his shoulder blade.

That bit of press wasn't exactly something Moira had been happy about either but all Oliver did was to tell her to leave it alone now that it was out in the open. After helping out the great people in Little Vibe again, Oliver had made his way home for a shower and some dinner before heading out again. As the news about Marrick Benson had him slightly worried as the man could head this way instead of going to Central City. It wouldn't be until it was close to twelve at night when his worry and paranoia would turn out to be right when a blonde girl with glasses would get attacked. A very familiar blonde girl for that matter too.

Now when Felicity Smoak had gotten off work roughly thirty minutes ago, the last thing she had honestly expected was to get attacked by an escaped killer right as she was walking towards the doors of her apartment building. And she knew that once the guys from the Wheelbound Gang found out, they'd practically be insistent on being her 'guard detail' for a good long while. Though she personally hoped it'd be a good while before they did find out about it. But despite the fact she wasn't expecting it, as really, who comes to expect that sort of thing anyway? It wound up happening to her when a man wearing clothing that looked a bit small on him considering his well built body scared the ever loving crap out of her.

Even going so far as to push her against a wall in the nearby alley so that they wouldn't be disturbed. "Why hello there little pretty girl. Its been so long since I made a girl terrified of me!" Laughed the man and in the poor light Felicity could make out it was the recent escaped convict from Iron Heights who had her!

"Oh God! Please, just let me go and I promise to never talk about this! Like… never ever talk about it." Tried the hacker but the man just laughed again.

"Ohh I don't think so my little pretty. These hands need a good killin' and you're the perfect start!"

Leaving Central to come here had been a damn good idea in Marrick's point of view as he figured that damn Detective would just leave it to the cops here to deal with him. That and the likely chance of his being too busy looking everywhere in the city for him to even think of the possibility of his coming here. Felicity whimpered as she saw him pull out a rope from one of the pockets on his outfit that was clearly stolen. And no doubt the one he stole it from was probably dead too. Giving a prayer for the first time in a long time that was silent, Felicity put on a brave front to try and get away from him by kneeing him in the groin and quickly tried to run. But unfortunately for her, the killer wasn't about to let that deter him and he was quick to pull her to his chest as she started to scream in fear.

"Not nice to hit me there my little pretty! Maybe I should get ya to kiss it and make it all better before I kill ya. What do you think of that idea?"

A shudder escaped the hacker as being anywhere near his… Junk was the last thing she wanted to do! Hell, she'd sooner take being strangled to death before doing that! But then something happened that made the Texan Native wonder if her prayer had brought forth a miracle from the Heavens or if it was simply a matter of being extremely lucky. As Benson suddenly screamed in pain, allowing her to get free of him. And once she had some nice distance between herself and the man, her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a man wielding a freaking bow of all things pointing an arrow at the screaming Benson! Who had himself a nice little arrow sticking out of his back for that matter. _I seriously hope this guy isn't gonna use me for target practice!_

As Hell, for all she knew the guy was just wanting to hurt her or worse himself instead of Benson! "Marrick Benson… YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!" Came the voice of the bow wielding man even if it was distorted thanks to a voice device and the face mask he had on.

Marrick screamed at him before chucking a bag of trash his way, forcing her savior or otherwise to duck to avoid getting hit by it. This allowed Marrick to get the Hell out of dodge while already planning on how he would love to kill this bastard for interfering with his hunt! The bow wielding man approached Felicity slowly so as not to spook her and asked if she was alright. Which helped to bring her out of the shock she was in. "Huh? What?"

"I asked if you're alright."

"Oh, umm… Yeah. I think, I think so. Yeah."

"Good, now I think its best you get on out of here before something else happens."

Felicity gave a frantic nod to that and took off back to the front of the building and inside it. Once she got in, she quickly put in a call to the police to let them know what happened. While Oliver went onward to see if he could find Marrick again before he could hide himself until the next occasion. A search that would last the archer a good deal of the night before calling it quits to search again later.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Holy Hot Pockets Batman! A certain Smoak saved just in the nick of time! Which will certainly bring in a certain fella from Central once he hears about it! But does anyone remember really on how Joe's partner Chyre was like before his death in the pilot? All I've been able to find on him is that he's got anger issues. Anyways! Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter in Year One!**


	9. The Convict From Central Part 2

**Chapter 9**

 **The Convict**

 **From Central**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go! By the way… You guys do know there is more to Arrow then just Olicity right? Cause its damned ridiculous by the amount of it there is. Now yeah, there are a few of you who thankfully realize that but more of you need too! Hell, I'd rather read Snowbarry despite the complete lack of anything to support the idea of their romance. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here. Now let's roll on!**

* * *

When word reached Detective Joe West that Marrick had been spotted in Starling City after attempting to attack a girl and failing thanks to some guy with a bow, the man had immediately headed for Captain Singh's office to get permission to head out that way. Thankfully the man agreed since Joe and Chyre were the most familiar with him. Joe was glad for it and even requested for Barry to come along since he would be able to spot things he and Chyre wouldn't due to his eye for spotting things others normally wouldn't. Singh had immediately agreed as it would keep the young CSI out of his hair for awhile and after getting Barry from the lab, the three were off and on their way to Starling. Iris hadn't been too happy about it as she felt her dad was putting her best friend in a potential line of fire but wished the three a safe time there none the less. Joe had made a remark to Barry afterwards about how he'd better do what he could to stay safe or Iris would have his head.

Making for Chyre to snort in amusement after it. Barry had merely responded with 'what's the worst that could happen?' Making Chyre point out that saying something like that usually was a dumb thing to do as something bad would no doubt happen afterwards just cause of that phrase. Joe merely rolled his eyes as he knew that would get his surrogate son going on about one thing or another and likely involving the Impossible with it. Which surely enough it did do that during the ride to Starling and involving a top ten list Barry and Iris had come up with for Horror films in why it shouldn't be said. Chyre had been a mix of amused and exasperated by the whole thing while Joe was just happy his boy had something to focus on. As he knew Barry was still hurting from his break up with Linda Park, a girl he'd met in college and had become a rising Sports reporter for Central City Picture News after graduation.

Now she hadn't chosen her job over him or cheated on him or anything like that, it was just merely the fact she was more of a go for it kind of person then what Barry was and she could tell how much he really felt for Iris. And she wasn't about to be a second choice in his life either cause of it. Despite the pain of it, Barry had understood and the two had had minimal contact since then to give one another space. Joe had felt for his boy and hoped that this would get him moving in a direction that involved telling Iris how he felt but so far nothing had happened much to his disappointment. Now he knew the kid was worried Iris wouldn't feel the same but he never would know unless he actually tried. As what was life if you didn't take a few chances?

Upon arriving into Starling, the two headed to a Precinct out in the area known as the Glades and the three couldn't help but wince at the poor conditions of the area and wondered why the Hell more wasn't being done to better the place. They had come out here as this is where a Detective Lance worked, the very same Detective who had taken statements from one Felicity Megan Smoak after her encounter with Marrick. Lance as the three found, was something of a gruff and sarcastic man who seemed more interested in this bow wielding guy then an escaped convict. Something Joe frowned on heavily but said nothing until they left the Precinct and headed for the apartment of Felicity Smoak. Unfortunately for the trio, she was already gone for the time being for her job at Queen Consolidated, making Chyre make a remark about life and how you just got to love it.

Barry had grinned at him while Joe just rolled his eyes. Once arriving at QC, they had been escorted to the Tech department and soon found themselves in front of a glasses wearing young blonde girl. "Oh! Um… Hi!"

"Hello, you're Felicity Smoak correct?"

"Yes, that is me. Unless there's another Felicity Smoak out there that I don't know about. Which would be interesting cause then I could have like a double or something. Well, in name only cause if she had my face that would just be weird and oh my Google I'm rambling!"

The two older males looked at one another with befuddled expressions on their faces while Barry was just grinning widely at the girl. "Sweet mercy of Google why does no one ever stop me!?" Moaned the girl as she focused her attention on her computer.

"Maybe they just find it cute?" Offered Barry with a shrug and then getting slightly defensive when his surrogate dad and his partner looked at him.

"What? I'm just saying." Lord knows he's been on a ramble a time or two!

Felicity couldn't help but blush over the comment from the boyish looking man who was rather cute looking in her view. And for the young Allen, he honestly couldn't help but find her to be rather cute himself. Especially with that blush of her's going on. Chyre, noticing the exchange as the two stared at one another just grinned at the sight of it until Joe cleared his throat as he wanted to get this back on track. "Anyway, Miss Smoak, we're from the Central City PD and we were hoping to talk with you about Marrick."

"Oh… Um, well I pretty much told the Detectives everything already."

"And we understand that little lady, but we appreciate you telling us anyway. Maybe another re-telling will reveal something for us that they wouldn't have been aware of since we were the ones who locked his sorry ass up."

Joe gave his partner a warning look but the other man ignored it. Felicity got a look of understanding on her face and launched into her story of her encounter with Marrick and how it ended. "That sounds pretty awesome." Enthused Barry and getting looks for it in return.

"Uhh… I mean the guy with the bow, not the… You know, not the guy who wanted to uhh, yeah, to kill you." Responded Barry with a wince once he realized how his first comment would have sounded.

"Oh yeah, but way more terrifying then awesome."

She did have to wonder what the current model the man was using for his voice modulater was though. Something she couldn't really help since she loved all sorts of technology. The two Detectives however were rather concerned with how she had described Marrick, as it seemed he had become a bit unhinged since his time in prison. Which was not a good thing at all in their views and they were going to have to do everything they could to bring him down before he and his apparent craziness did something horrible. Felicity, seeing the worried looks on the two's faces offered to help out in some way and Chyre asked how she would be able to do that. Making the girl freeze up. "Umm… Not by hacking. Oh yeah, not totally and in no way by hacking traffic cameras."

Barry couldn't help but grin at her for that and then asked her a question about the current computer set up she had since it had been catching his eye. Preventing the two older men from saying anything about the hacking as they watched the two launch into a conversation about current top of the line computer systems. The conversation had gone completely over their heads and Chyre couldn't help but lean in and mutter something to Joe over it. "Hey, I think yuir boy just found himself someone he can actually relate too."

Joe had to admit that his partner had a good point and who knows, maybe this could lead to something. Though hopefully it wouldn't have the same results like with Linda. The three eventually left, but not before getting Felicity's contact information, though Barry had lingered behind long enough to get her number for entirely separate reasons and promised to call her once he got the opportunity to do so. Making for a happy Felicity as she had found him to be really cute and the fact he could understand and even keep up with her tech speak had made her really excited about the prospect of getting to know the CSI from Central City. They then headed to the crime scene to see if Barry could spot anything that might help them but unfortunately he'd been unable to come up with anything.

Afterwards, the three got themselves two hotel rooms where they would be staying until Marrick was caught. They even went back to the Precinct where Lance worked and got permission to go over what evidence there was thanks to a blood sample and the piece of broken arrow that had been found near by. It didn't necessarily help them any, especially since there was no way to track where the arrow had come from but Lance and Hilton did go with Joe and Chyre to see if anyone else had possibly seen the man while Barry remained at the Precinct's CSI Lab in the hopes that with his help, something could be found that had been so far missed. Even texting Felicity at random times too and getting to know her a little.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The boys are in town to catch ol' Marrick! Something that no doubt will bring some trouble once the man comes out of hiding and tries something where Barry and Felicity are concerned. R and R!**


	10. The Convict From Central Part 3

**Chapter 10**

 **The Convict**

 **From Central**

 **Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: Say what!? I've updated!? Why yes, yes I have! Despite my thinking of leaving this alone a good long while since there's barely any feedback from any of you aside from Phillipe, I figured I'd go ahead and do up a chapter for this story. Anyways, I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

A few days had passed since Barry, Joe, and Chyre had arrived in Starling City and so far they had yet to catch Marrick. Something that was making Joe increasingly more worried as time went on as it meant to him that either Marrick was planning on something major or he was just waiting for a good moment to strike out while he could. One of the other worrisome things was the race war currently going on thanks to a White Supremacist group that had been around for awhile. Joe himself had even seen a few cops get into it over differences of opinion and Chyre had thought it was stupid and a complete waste of their time. Barry on the other hand had spent his time talking and hanging out with Felicity and finding himself liking her more and more. Problem is he wasn't sure how she felt about him but the fact she enjoyed his company told him that she liked him enough to want to have him around. Of course he made sure not to mention to Iris about Felicity as he didn't want his best friend getting any crazy ideas. The fact she wanted him to get Oliver Queen's autograph was already crazy enough as it is!

Never mind the fact that he was unlikely to come across the guy! And on the fourth day of their stay in Starling, Barry had gathered enough courage to actually try his luck in asking out Felicity. The fact she gave out an excited 'yes!' made him feel a whole heck of a lot of relief! Joe had been a little surprised but very happy with his surrogate son for actually putting himself out there! Chyre had grumbled a little about it being unprofessional but that was more for joking then anything actually serious. The two men then proceeded to tease and even offer some dating advice for the young man. Leading to some mild blushing on the future Speedster's part as he tried to say something but came up short. And when he took a cab over to Felicity's, Barry could admit for a certainty that he was nervous as Hell! The fact she looked stunning in a purple dress that went to her knees had him gaping at her in amazement. "Uhh… Wow, you… You look, you look beautiful."

Felicity blushed and lowered her head bashfully for a few seconds before looking back up. "You look handsome too Barry." She told him with a smile and causing him to blush that time.

He was wearing khaki slacks, dress shoes, a dress shirt, and one of Joe's ties after going out and buying the clothes earlier that day. His hair was slicked back and Felicity was really liking the whole look. "Thanks." Mumbled Barry as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Silence went on between the two for a short period of time until Felicity spoke up again. "Well, ready to go?"

That startled him, making him blush once more and not knowing that his date thought it was rather cute. "Uhh, yeah, totally ready to go!" Came his response and he stepped back to let her come out of her apartment.

Barry then put out his elbow and she smiled before wrapping her arm around it and the two were then off. He even opened her door for her when they got to her car and then closed it after she got in the driver's seat before making his way to the passenger side. The car took then took off with neither of the two realizing that they were being followed. And it wasn't by Oliver, Joe, or Chyre either but someone with less then friendly intentions. The figure was even smiling a little sadistically as well. The figure continued to follow them until they got to a little restaurant and he chose to stay where he was even if it was rather boring as Hell. But better to be bored then getting himself in to some trouble. He watched as a couple of wheelchaired individuals spoke with his two targets and the girl seemed to be quite familiar with them. Even defending West's little project from the looks of things when they seemed to be giving him crap. Though it was probably good natured crap but whatever.

The restaurant was known as Sal's and it was a place out in Little Vibe that Felicity had found about two months after moving to the city and had quickly come to enjoy it. As the atmosphere and the staff were all welcoming and very friendly. Even offering advice from time to time if it was needed since the staff were all older and usually had the right kind of advice. The IT Tech had thought it would be a good idea to take Barry there for their date. A date she would call their first if it wasn't for the fact he was more than likely going back to Central once they found that creep Marrick. Once they were seated and their orders taken, Barry asked the question on his mind. "So those guys in the wheelchairs… Friends of yours?"

He got a grin in return from her for his question. "Yeah, you could say that. One thing led to another and well, yeah. They might like to cause problems from time to time but other then that they are a good bunch of people who had some rotten luck."

The warmth and affection in her voice had him smiling as he realized then and there that she cared for those people. And it was something he liked quite a bit. "Sounds like people I wouldn't mind getting to know more then." Hell, he knew what it was like to have some rotten luck too!

Maybe even could be a bonding experience with them! Hearing that surprised Felicity but also made her pretty happy! "Really?"

"Yeah, really. I mean if you're vouchin' for em they can't be all that bad now can they?"

The smile he got for that made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. The two continued to chat about various things until their meal arrived, which proved to be very delicious and it made Barry want to try and come back sometime soon just to have it again! Even saying as much and witnessing the sight of Felicity cheering in happiness that she had made him a convert to the way of Sal. Something that got a pleased smile from Sal's daughter Elaine. Who also took a picture of the two with their heads close together and put it up on a wall that she dubbed 'The Couples Wall'. Something that shocked the two and even had them blushing when Elaine made a remark about how cute they looked together and hoped for all the best for them. It did make Barry bold enough to reach over and take her hand into his, making her blush and smile happily at him over it. Her reaction made him quite happy too since he'd been slightly worried how she might react.

 _Boy, I seriously need to just relax or I really will mess things up!_

Eventually, the two made their way out of the restaurant hand in hand and even saying a few last words to Sal and Elaine before leaving. "I'm not gonna lie, I LOVE that place and I really wouldn't mind coming back in the future."

"Really?" Well color her surprised but happy!

He smiled and nodded at her, causing her to smile back in happiness. "Well then, we'll have to try and do so before you leave."

"Sounds good. I can always take a train to here too even."

"Hmm… You'd need a place to stay."

"Always a hotel."

Felicity shook her head in disgust at that idea. "Ick, no! No telling what you'd come across in one of those rooms!" Barry just chuckled as he knew was right.

"Alright then Miss Resident, where would you suggest I stay? I'm perfectly wiling to stay in a box for a few days, but its gotta be a pretty wow worthy box."

She ended up swatting him on the arm for that and causing him to laugh at it. "I was thinking you could stay with me at my place but if you want, I'm sure could find you that wow worthy box." Replied the woman in a serious voice that held a lot of playfulness to it.

"Hmm..." Started Barry and he started to pretend to think on that for a moment.

Earning himself another swat on the arm from his date and causing him to chuckle again. "You drive a hard bargain Miss Smoak but I think a warm invite to your place is way better than that wow worthy box."

"You sure about that? Cause I may ramble your ear off."

"I think I can handle it."

"Hmm, I guess we'll find out when the time comes then." And boy was she looking forward to that!

As it really sounded like it'd be a ton of fun! Once at her car, she unlocked it and like the gentleman Barry is, he opened the door for her. "Why thank you kind sir."

"Why you're quite welcome kind ma'am."

Once she was in, he closed the door and made his way to the passenger side. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Could always go for the cliché theater movie experience."

Barry thought about that for a moment. "Sure, I'm in!"

Pleased with the plan, Felicity started up the engine. "Heh, gotta love cliches." Spoke up a voice that definitely was NOT Barry's! Or her's for that matter!

Looking to her right, she caught sight of a knife and it made her eyes widen in fear and she could see the same look in Barry's eyes too. Looking up, she could see the face of the knife holder and it made her gulp as it was none other than Marrick himself! "Oh God, oh God, oh God." Repeated the woman in a freaked out way.

"God's not gonna help either of ya I'm afraid. And kid? You even try and call or text ol' West and I'll gut your pretty little giflfriend here and now."

That scared the crap out of Barry and he instantly took his hand out of his pocket where his cell was. "Don't hurt her! Please!"

"You do as I tell ya boy and I won't." Well, for now anyway but later? Later's fair game.

And boy would that be fun! "S-so what do you want from us?" Asked a frightened Felicity.

"Well I want ya to start driving. After that, I'll give ya the directions to a place I have in mind."

Nodding, she put her car in drive, backed out of the parking spot, and out of the lot. Wherever they were going, she could only hope both her and Barry somehow made it out of all this alive!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that's certainly not good! Joe is definitely not gonna be happy about that turn of events when he learns of it! And to be honest, my motivation was really lacking with this chapter but despite that, hopefully who ever reads this will have enjoyed it regardless of a lack of motivation! R and R!**


	11. The Convict From Central Part 4

**Chapter 11**

 **The Convict**

 **From Central**

 **Part 4**

 **Disclaimer: And here we are with more of that Year One goodness! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

Two days had passed since Barry Allen and Felicity Smoak had been taken and one Joe West had been slowly going out of his mind with worry over the two. Walter Steele had even gotten involved by offering a hefty reward for the safe return of the two but so far their kidnapper wasn't taking the offer. Oliver and his friends had even taken to the streets as well to try and find the two but like the police had yet to find them. Oliver and Maseo had taken to tailing Joe and Chyre as discretely as possible in the event they finally found the two and even making up an excuse to Oliver's family that he was out of town to pull it off. Upon the third day however is when everyone would get a break when Marrick Benson would show up on everyone's television screens. " _Hello Starling City and a couple of cops from Central! Special thanks to one of my hostages for oh so kindly helping me set this little thing up so that I can talk with alla youse._ " He turned the camera to show Felicity and Barry whom were both tied up before putting the camera back on him and the man had a nasty grin on his face.

A nasty grin that made many shiver from it. " _The little blonde helped me with this so she gets to live a little longer. And before any of you little birdies start to fret, I haven't hurt a single hair on her or her little boyfriend. Yet. But anyways my little Starlings! To my pals Joe West and Fred Chyre, you two pricks put me away years ago and I've hated you both for it ever since! So's… I'm gonna give you both three hours to trace this signal and if you fail to find me in that time… Well… Let's just say the boy will end up with the fishes._ " He made a slashing motion with his thumb across his throat while he chuckled nastily.

He turned the camera to face the two he had captive and those watching saw the two trying once more to break free of their bonds. " _Do hurry fellas! I'm most eager to meet!_ "

Coffee spilled everywhere from the crushed cup in Joe West's hand as he stared angrily at the tv screen while cops all around him rushed about frantically to try and do something. "Marty!" Barked Quentin Lance as he rushed to the Precinct's tech assistant.

"Already on it Detective!"

"Jeez Joe! You gonna hurt yourself if you ain't careful!" Warned Chyre as he grabbed a cloth to get rid of the hot coffee from his partner's hand.

"Huh? What are you talkin' about?"

"I'm talking about the coffee you got all over your hand partner."

Joe looked down in confusion and saw what Chyre was talking about. "Oh… I didn't, I didn't even realize."

Chyre chuckled humorously. "Yeah, I can see why man."

Quentin walked over to the two men with a determined expression on his face. "Marty, who's our best tech specialist is doin' all he can to find where that signal is comin' from. We'll get this bastard I promise ya that."

The two nodded and Joe hoped the man found his boy damned fast. It'd be around thirty minutes later when Marty finally had a lock on the signal and squad cars were soon on their way to the source with Joe and Chyre in the lead in Quentin's car. None of them realized however they were being followed by two individuals looking to provide a little extra help if needed. Though both would have preferred doing all this in the dark but sometimes you had to make do with what you were given. They were all brought to a warehouse section out in the Didio Industrial area and Oliver and Maseo were quick to make their way inside the building before they could be spotted. "MARRICK BENSON! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP OR WE WILL COME IN!" Came the voice of Quentin Lance through the megaphone.

A face could be spotted through the window after that. "Pshh… I don't think so! Just send in West and Chyre or I'll kill my little lovebirds right here and now!"

Lance was about to respond to that when Joe put a hand on his shoulder, causing the man to look at him with a somewhat confused expression on his face. A shake of the head was Joe's initial answer. "Lets give him what he wants. This way they don't get hurt."

"I don't like it. I don't like it at all."

"Its better then nothin' Lance." Remarked Chyre.

"Barry is my son regardless of the fact we don't share blood. I can't fail him here."

Normally Joe would have been all for either a waiting period or a go in full force tactic but this was his boy damnit! Not to mention his date! He knew Singh was gonna have a field day with him on this but he would worry about that later. Silence went on for a short period of time until Lance finally nodded. "Alright West, but if you two ain't back out in 10 minutes, we're comin' in."

Nodding in understanding, Joe and Chyre then began to walk towards the front doors with Lance speaking into the megaphone that they were coming in alone. "Yeah, I can see that just fine thank you very much!" Came the sarcastic response from the murderous bastard and making Lance huff in irritation.

Benson walked away and roughly pulled his two captives to their feet and forced them to start walking. "Come my little love birds! We've a meeting to make!"

After a few near falls, they finally made their way to the first floor where they were met by Joe and Chyre. Barry and Felicity made muffled noises from their gags until Benson yelled at them to shut up and they quickly did so out of fear. "Alright Marrick we're here now let them go!" Ordered Joe demandingly.

Laughter, a cold blood chilling bit of laughter at that escaped Marrick after that. "Why do that? It'd be stupid of me to do that as then I'd not have anything to bargain with!"

Frowning at that, Joe resisted the urge to pull out his gun while Chyre didn't and trained it on the murderous man. "Oooh bad little Chyre! Might wanna put that thing away before I put a hole or two in these little birdies' heads!"

Marrick glared hotly at Chyre when the older man refused to put his gun away. "DO IT! Unless you think you can handle their blood being on your conscience!"

"Do it Fred." Ordered Joe in a calm voice though an undercurrent of fear could be heard in it.

Hating having to do it, Chyre did as asked and Marrick smiled creepily over it. "Good little piggy! Now, let's talk!"

"About what you nutjob?"

Chyre's sneering question did not sit well with Marrick and he let it show by kicking Barry to the floor while yanking hard on Felicity's ponytail as he wrapped an arm around her. "I don't like insults like that fat man!" Felicity whimpered with tears trailing down her face as she was held close to the monster and Barry struggled to get up.

Joe stepped forward with his hands in front of him. "Look, let's just all calm down okay? We don't want anything bad to happen to here."

A short laugh escaped Marrick over that. "Ohh… I don't know West, I kinda do want somethin' bad to happen. Namely you and fatboy there all dead and bloody!"

"As after all, you two assholes put me away when I should have been out there on the streets all this time doing what needs to be done!"

"What you were doing is wrong Marrick, wrong and can never be considered right. Just like what you are doing now is wrong!" Argued Joe.

Marrick scoffed after hearing that. "So says the man who upholds the laws a few self righteous pansies came up with! I am doing work that needs done as some women shouldn't be allowed to run around considering what all they do!"

"That's not your call asswipe!"

Felicity whimpered again when he pulled hard on her ponytail. "Stuff it fatboy or I swear I will kill her right here and now!"

Chyre looked to Joe who only glared at him but he thankfully chose to stay quiet as he didn't want to see the girl dead. "Regardless of whether or not some women should or shouldn't be running around doing certain things, they have a right to change that without being killed to begin with."

"Right, like they would take the chance." Came the sneering response.

"You never know with some things."

"Oh but I do know! I know very f**king well!" Screamed out the man as he squeezed Felicity tighter to him and causing her to whimper even more.

This worried the two Detectives quite a bit and both tried to calm the man down but he wasn't having it. "Shut up and stay back! I'll kill her and you know I will! STAY BA-AUGH!"

Blood burst from his exposed shoulder, causing him to lose his grip on Felicity and allowing her to escape the man's clutches as he stumbled around in pain. This allowed for Joe and Chyre to get her and Barry a little ways away from the man. "MARRICK BENSON! YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!" Bellowed a voice from the rafters.

Causing everyone present to look up and see two individuals up there, one wearing a hood that hid his face while the other wore a red Kabuki mask. "SCREW YOU!" Screamed out Marrick and he raised his gun to shoot at the two when an arrow from the hooded man hit him directly in the chest.

Making him fall to the ground hard as it had actually went right into his heart. "CCPD! FREEZE!" Yelled out Joe towards the two mysterious individuals.

"Another time Detective!" Spoke the hooded figure and then the two were gone.

Joe kept his eyes on where the two were before finally looking down at the dead Marrick Benson and then at his kid and Felicity. "You two okay?"

Both nodded as Barry immediately got to work on untying Felicity after Chyre got his bonds undone. "Looks like your guardian guarded you again." Joked Barry badly and making Chyre groan over it.

But it was enough for Felicity to grin weakly at her date for his attempts to try and lighten the mood. Later on, once the paramedics checked them over and Lance took their statements and looked a little grumpy over some pair of vigilantes interfering in matters of the law, Barry and Felicity would set side by side on the edge of the back of the ambulance in silence as cops and the like rushed all about. "I am so going to go through several boxes of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream tonight." Muttered Felicity and breaking the silence between them.

"No therapy?" God knows Joe was probably gonna put him in a few therapy sessions!

"Nah, too expensive. I mean, unless you know, someone else paid for it but I think the Ice Cream is therapy enough."

"You think maybe you can convince Joe to let me eat Ice Cream to get through the trauma?"

Despite herself, Felicity couldn't help but laugh a little over that. Causing Barry to smile over it. "I make no promises but I can certainly try."

"I can take that! But on a more serious note… Are you okay? I mean will you be okay? I mean..."

Felicity looked at him with a smile as she placed a hand on his knee and squeezed it comfortingly. "I will be, it'll take time but I will be. Gotta say though, Hell of a first date there."

Chuckling over that. "Yeeeaaah… Usually first dates with me are a little more calmer then that."

"Well here's to hoping the second date will be exactly that. Calm. Very very calm."

Barry looked at her in surprise and she gave him a small little smile. "Surprised are we?"

The future Speedster could only nod in response. "I like you, and despite the way our first date ended, I would like to see you again. But I understand if you don't want too after an experience like that." She told him sadly.

But her date was quick to put his fingers under her chin and turn her towards him. "Hey, I am more than willing to go on a second date with you! And a third, and a fourth, and so on."

And Felicity could honestly say she was pleasantly surprised by that and couldn't help but tease him. "What makes you think there will be more then just two dates?"

"Hope and my mad Science skills?" Tried the boy just as teasingly.

She chuckled over that and the two then found themselves staring into one another's eyes and it wasn't long before the two kissed. Moments later saw the two break apart and speak at the same time. "Wow."

A wolf whistle was then heard, making the two break apart and seeing only a grinning Fred Chyre standing in front of them. "Oh don't mind me kids. Don't mind me at all."

Barry rolled his eyes and the man laughed before walking onwards. Despite their emotional trauma Barry was glad to have Felicity by his side for the whole thing, and she likewise felt the same. Both also couldn't wait for their second date. One that would hopefully be a bit more calmer then their first. And thankfully the future Speedster wouldn't get read the riot act by Singh when the Central trio made their return with Marrick's body in tow. Though he wouldn't be able to avoid it from Iris however!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that concludes the 'Convict from Central' storyline! May there have been much enjoyment of it! Up Next: An attempted kidnapping goes wrong when another party joins in on the attempt. I will do my best to have that out soon for those of you still interested in this! R and R!**


	12. The Troubles Of Kidnapping

**Chapter 12**

 **The Troubles**

 **Of Kidnapping**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here, now let's roll on!**

* * *

 **April 30th, 2011 Saturday at the Queen Mansion around 8:30 PM**

A couple of days later after the events involving Marrick Benson, two Central City Detectives, their CSI, and Queen Consolidated IT member Felicity Smoak that would later feature Detective Lance getting on tv to issue a warning to the two mysterious vigilantes who'd been involved with stopping Marrick Benson saw one Oliver Queen relaxing in the living room on the sofa. Lupus the young Huskie softly snoring next to him as he kept his focus on a notebook he was currently writing in. Something Veller had suggested he do involving any of his thoughts. Though a lot of the time he tended to find himself writing a lot about Lian Yu more than anything else and a stray thought at one point had come to him about publishing it and then scoffing over it as he doubted many would be able to handle, much less believe any of it. Not to mention Waller likely having a damn hissy fit over certain information being placed in it. Not that he would have cared of course but at the same time he wasn't looking to have her come around to his home thank you very much!

Thea on more than one occasion had already tried to take a sneak peak while he'd been in the middle of writing. Making him take action to ensure any writing he did happened when he knew his little sister wasn't around! Like tonight as she was out and about watching some new movie premiere with a couple of friends and John Diggle watching over them. She'd always pout anytime he caught her and told her any peaks wasn't happening as she wasn't ready to see what was in the pages of his notebook and had to even remind her of several things he'd already mentioned to her. Which on the last instance actually managed to get a promise from her to stop as the reminder had sobered her up pretty well in why it was a bad idea to get any peeks. Tommy had even wanted to check it out but Oliver had firmly shut him down on that one much to his own disappointment. Making the former castaway wonder just why the Hell he and Thea were so damned curious!

Tommy's only response is that he just wanted to understand things a little better since he knew his brother in all but blood couldn't always talk about it with anyone except for maybe his own therapists. That had honestly surprised Oliver but he could only say that maybe one day he would be able to talk about it in full with him and his family, something Tommy thankfully understood. Some of his writing tended to be about Shado as well, which was another reason he didn't want his sister or Tommy reading his thoughts as the stuff about her was just too damn personal to even be seen by anybody else as he often wondered how things would be if she was still alive to this day. _I miss you Shado… Hell I even miss the Slade we both knew before your death…_

Lupus barking lowly in his sleep drew the former castaway from his thoughts as he looked towards his little friend with a small smile on his lips. Petting him gently so as not to wake the little guy up, Oliver couldn't help but feel grateful for having Lupus in his life even if he had wound up getting him in a really strange way. As sometimes the Huskie could calm him in ways he had trouble explaining until Anna had explained it to him as the very special bond one developed with their pet. The breaking of glass had him suddenly snapping his head in the direction of it and even waking up Lupus who jumped off the couch to go and find the intrusion with Oliver not too far behind. Near the front doors one of the glass panes was broken in one place and noticing a brick with what looked to be paper attached to it had Oliver crouching down to pick it up. He brought up closer to his eyes to inspect it with a frown on his face and gently pulling off the paper from the brick, he dropped it and then started to read what was on the paper itself.

 _ **Hey Queen! The New World Order doesn't like the unity s**t you're doing**_

 _ **so we're gonna do something about it! Cause if you aren't with us, then**_

 _ **you're against us!**_

Oliver's frown turned into a worried look over that as that just left him with a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. A sudden slam into the door drew his attention to it. "Let's f**k this place up!" Cackled a voice on the other side.

"Lupe, come on boy." Oliver said quietly and he scooped up his little buddy into his arms with the little guy squirming a little as he wanted to face the intruder darn it!

Hurrying quickly up the stairs as the front doors continued to be slammed against, he made it to the second level of the mansion and quickly ended up meeting Moira and Walter. "Oliver! What on Earth is that noise!?"

"Yes, it is quite worrisome."

"Mom, you and Walter may want to get in your room and stay there. Also, call the cops and tell them those Supremacist guys are trying to break in."

Moira gasped while Walter looked rather alarmed by that. "Why are they attempting such a thing?" Wondered the man.

Oliver just sighed. "Well, probably cause they don't like the fact I'm more for unity then they are. Now, get going!"

A protest escaped his mother but Walter thankfully got her moving much to her immense dislike with her holding Lupus as well! Walking to the railing of the second floor that kept one from falling down, he looked down at the front doors with an unreadable expression on his face as he awaited his uninvited guests. And it wasn't long before they were finally through with their battering ram. "Hot damn boys, this place looks mighty nifty! Pity we can't have dis on our side!" Spoke up the lead rammer and getting multiple agreements over it as they started to invade the mansion.

And it wasn't long before Oliver greeted them from the air and dropping a few in the process. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're all uninvited." Spoke the archer as he began to trade blows with several of members of the fourty odd men and women of the New World Order.

"Aww, you can't kick us out Queen!"

"Yeah! We just got here!"

One of the speakers even tried hitting Oliver with the rammer used to break open the doors and instead smashing into a wall with it. Security was definitely gonna be heavy after all this was over with! One of the NWO members managed to get Oliver into a choke hold while the others continued to run rampant all through out the house and making the man glad his sister and Raisa weren't here. "You got options Queen, join us and help us get rid of all the lesser races so that WE can rightfully rule as the Master Race. Or don't and end up dead."

"I think I'll take the third option."

"What? There is no-Oof!" Cried out the man as he got elbowed hard in the gut.

The action was enough to get his grip to be loosened and Oliver quickly made short work of the man. Only to be greeted by a blonde haired woman with two switchblades who lunged after him with one of them. An action that was enough for him to grab her hand and helpfully guide the blade carrying hand into her own gut. Causing her to gasp in shock though she didn't have long to deal with it as he snapped her neck, killing her. This angered her friends greatly and Oliver soon found himself facing six new attackers. The fight went through out the first floor of the mansion as he fought violently with them and others while wishing he had a few arrows to stab them in their hearts with for invading his damn home! And then as if the universe was responding to him, a black arrow found itself right in front of several of the NWO members, making them look at it in confusion until it blew up and causing them to go flying. Looking to see where it had come from, Oliver quickly saw a figure dressed in all black standing at the entrance of the dining room with another arrow ready to be fired.

"Who the Hell are you!?"

" **Merely someone hired to deliver you to his employer for a special conversation** **involving specific information** **. But it seems you've a few guests...** "

Ducking a blow and using an attacker's own gun in their gut, Oliver gave his full focus to the black clad figure for a short period of time. "Yeah, you really kinda did come at a bad time so if you could come back later that would be great." Replied the former castaway a bit sarcastically.

The fact this person wanted to take him to someone else bothered him greatly. Especially since this 'Employer' wanted some kind of information from him! " **I'm afraid that may not be possible Mr. Queen as my employer was rather insistent I deliver you to him as soon as possible.** "

"Sorry to disappoint your employer then." Replied Oliver as he ducked a blow from one of the NWO and decked him in the jaw.

More of the NWO in the house started to come their way and even Walter was showing up too as he traded blows with the racist jerks as Oliver and the black clad figure began to fight the unwanted nuisances! "I must say, this is quite the work out!" Called out Walter as the trio fought the group who's numbers were winding down.

"You're probably gonna want to stick to something a little less violent." Remarked Oliver as he went for less fatal blows since he didn't want to arouse any potential suspicion as a just in case sort of thing while the man was in the room with him.

"Quite."

Sirens could then be heard, making both Oliver and Walter feel somewhat relieved by that. "Aww s**t! We got the cops comin'!"

"We ain't leavin' til these color lovers and the baldie is dead damnit!" Shouted out another of the few remaining NWO members.

Unfortunately for her and the remaining NWO members, the black clad figure decided to cut loose and start using his arrows by hand to kill them. Which no doubt was going to leave for a really nasty mess to clean up later! And as the sirens neared and the final nuisance fell, Oliver and Walter faced off with the black clad figure. " **Another time perhaps as I am sure my employer will understand the situation.** "

And with that, he was gone. Making the two look at one another amidst the bodies laid out all around them. "They are getting bold to openly attack us in such a way. Our mystery friend only addens to my worries."

Letting out a sigh, Oliver could only agree with the man as Moira holding Lupus let out a horrified gasp just as Lance, Hilton, and several other police officers entered the room. "Jesus Christ!" Muttered Lance as he took in the scene before him!

"I'll say partner." Remarked Hilton in stunned disbelief.

Moira came towards the men with a determined expression on her face as she held the squirming Lupus in her arms. "I want these men arrested and tried to the fullest extent of the law officers!"

"I'm not so sure some of these guys are even alive ma'am." Called out one officer as he checked the pulse of one individual who had an arrow sticking out of his gut.

"For the record, the dead ones are not my fault." Quickly in Oliver as he figured Lance would be more than willing to pin the blame on him!

Lance looked at him with a look that clearly said he wasn't quite willing to believe that. "Yeah? And who is if not you kid? Mr. Steele here?"

"No Detective, I merely used fisticuffs against the troublemakers. Some other individual neither myself or Oliver knew was responsible. However, before you ask for a description know that we can not provide one as he was covered in an all black uniform of sorts."

"Oh, terrific." Muttered Lance sarcastically while Moira paled at the mention of who had helped her son and lover out!

Why that man was in her own home she could only make a few guesses at and would have words with Malcolm over it! Some very, very strong words at that. Lupus barked at Lance as the little guy just didn't like the man's attitude! Lance for his part just scoffed at the little fella while Oliver took him from his mom. "Looks like the dog doesn't like ya partner." Remarked Hilton with a grin.

Lance just shook his head over that. "Yeah, well, feelin's mutual." Another bark was heard over that as Lance started to radio in for more units and a few ambulances to come their way.

Battered individuals and black bodybags would be what Thea and John would return to the mansion just in time for, leading to stunned shock and quite a few questions in the process! Thankfully Oliver and Walter weren't arrested even though Lance would have loved to arrest Oliver but statements were given to the police officers present. The attack would make the news and shocking quite a few over it as well and also greatly worrying the rich elite of the city that if the Queens could get attacked, were they next? Making for them to heavily consider in investing in heavy security just to be on the safe side. Brian Stalk however was of two minds about the whole thing. One being that he was of the hope Oliver Queen would give up any support of the lesser races out of fear of being attacked again and join up with his righteous cause. And the other being pretty damn angry over the losses his organization had suffered! It made him want to find whoever this mystery helper was and break every damn bone in his body for daring to help as it meant Queen may possibly continue his support of the lesser races!

Plans would have to be made very soon, plans that would involve sending a big message to everyone in Starling City. And while Stalk plotted his next moves one little town in Kansas was currently going through some big events of its own. Events who's aftermath would soon see some visitors looking to help out. That and to allow the cleaners the necessary time to clean up the mansion and without any of them getting in their way. Though before they would leave, Moira would damn sure have that talk with Malcolm!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ahh this was fairly fun to write! Hope those of you reading will have enjoyed! Damn NWO is bold for sure in attacking Oliver at the mansion! Originally I was gonna have it to where either he gets kidnapped by them or Malcolm's Dark Archer persona and be tortured. But considering I've already put him in enough Hell, I went with this approach. Until next time folks!**


	13. Return To Kahndaq

**Chapter 13**

 **Return To Kahndaq**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Its been a long time since I've done anything with this story. Mostly thanks to lack of motivation and not a great deal of feedback. Originally, this chapter was going to be about Smallville and taking a later episode from another season and placing it in season 2. But I've decided to skip past writing that to get to this point. I may however write out in full in a separate fic but we'll see. Just know that the Queens went to Smallville and Oliver and Clark ended up being friends. Which will nicely keep Alicia alive later on. Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

 **May 14th, 2011 Shiruta, Kahndaq**

In the months since the Country of Kahndaq had won its battle against Asim Muhunnad and Felix Faust's attempts to corrupt Black Adam for his own ends had seen the Country grow quite prosperously. Belief in the Old Gods was stronger then ever, giving strength to not only Black Adam, but the Old Gods themselves who gave him his power. Especially so once their Temples had been re-built so that followers could worship them properly in. His armies also had been given better training and better weapons in order to defend themselves and their Country and people. The over all improved morale of his people had made Black Adam insanely happy. But the one thing that made him possibly happier then any of that was the lovely Assassin known as Tuo Ma. Someone who he had unexpectedly found himself falling for, and her doing the same with him when she had arrived with her fellow LoA members to help deal with Asim. And in so doing, help him with the troubles Felix Faust was causing him. Their relationship grew strong over the months they'd been together and he had a feeling something was about to change.

Something for the better for that matter. Their relationship also had helped to lessen the animosity somewhat between himself and the League's leader, Ra's Al Ghul. Of course he wasn't about to allow the man to establish a base of operations within his borders of course. But he would at least give room and board to any in the League should they need it. "My Lord." Came the voice of Elias, breaking Black Adam from his thoughts.

Turning to the old Historian, Black Adam greeted him with a smile. "Greetings, Elias, what brings you here?"

"I bring word that the lady Tuo Ma has arrived."

"Truly!?" Asked the ruler happily.

Elias nodded. "Yes, my Lord. I've even seen to it that she has been escorted to your room."

He was clapped on the shoulder by the pleased man. "My many thanks, Elias. Take the rest of the day to yourself."

"I shall of course abide by your will, my Lord." Replied the Historian with a smile and a low bow.

Black Adam nodded and then hurriedly left for his room where his Beloved awaited him. He quickly burst through the doors, startling Tuo Ma slightly as she'd become rather quickly absorbed in one of the books he kept his in room that she'd been reading for some time now whenever she visited. "The Gods have blessed me upon this day with your arrival, Milady." Greeted Adam happily as he came up to her.

Tuo Ma smiled at him as the two hugged and kissed. "I had no missions or training to attend too back in Nanda Parbat, and with my feeling it had been too long since our last meeting, I chose to rectify that, My Lord."

A chuckle rumbled deep within. "Hmm, I am most pleased by your decision. As it were, I was heavily considering coming to you if you hadn't come within the next week or so." Informed the man seriously.

Causing her to chuckle that time. "Well, I'm sure Master Ra's would have loved that. My father especially." Joked Tuo Ma with a smile.

"Unexpected surprises helps to keep one alert."

"Mmm, that they do. Though it could kill the one doing the surprising."

Most warriors in the League were lucky to live if they surprise attacked Ra's as part of their training regiment. Those who managed to land a blow on him were far more luckier then those who didn't. The unlucky ones either ended up spending weeks in recovery or in a grave from his brutal reprisals. "A good point. But a truly excellent warrior knows how to avoid surprises."

His lady love smirked at him, making him rather curious about that. "Is that so, my King?" She asked of him as she pulled away.

"Yes, it is so!"

"Hmm." Came the reply with a chuckle.

"Then I suppose you won't be too surprised when I tell you that another reason I arrived was to finally accept your proposal of marriage."

She had to hold in the laughter that welled up in her once he looked at her in surprise. "Now Tuo Ma, it is not kind to jest with me over this." Warned the man sternly.

"It is no joke, Adam, I am quite serious."

He stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out if she was messing with him until he realized that she wasn't. "Truly!?"

"Mm-hmm. Given our time together, and our feelings having grown stronger towards the other, I thought it was time."

Adam let out an elated, hearty laugh as he quickly came over to her and picked her up high in the air. "HA HA! A MARVELOUS DAY!" Yelled the man in joy, causing her to laugh.

"Guess I surprised you after all, huh?"

"Heh, just this one time. Though I have doubt it will ever happen again."

"Mmm, keep telling yourself that my love. Keep telling yourself that." She told him teasingly with a smile.

The two meet in a kiss for several moments until a surprised shriek escaped her as he carried her out to his balcony. "MY PEOPLE OF SHIRUTA! YOUR KING AND THE LADY TUO MA ARE TO BE MARRIED!" Yelled the man loudly for all to hear.

His announcement instantly causing an uproar of cheers and the like to happen. "A little warning, my love." Murmured Tuo Ma to her soon to be husband as she rubbed on her ear gingerly.

Adam looked guilty for a moment. "My apologies, Milady." He told her seriously as he gently let her down and rubbed on her ear.

The action making her close her eyes with a contented sigh at the feel of his hand there. "You've made me a most happy man upon this day of days."

She opened her eyes and looked deeply into his. "You have made me rather happy since we came together, my King. And I know within my heart that we shall continue to make one another happy for many years to come."

"I look forward to it."

Smiling at him, the two kissed and nearly lost themselves to their passions. But Tuo Ma would stop them, thinking it was best to have their first time together on their wedding night. Not to mention she was nervous since she was still a virgin. "Of course, Milady. Whatever you wish, I shall abide by it." He told her softly and seriously.

Causing her to smile at him and give him a kiss on the lips. Black Adam's Gods and Goddesses watched the events unfold from where they were located, each of them smiling and nodding in approval. "He has chosen well with her. " Intoned Zehuti.

"Agreed. She will be a good wife, warrior, and Queen for our champion and Kahndaq." Added in Mehen with the others with them agreeing.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So how was the return to 'Year One'? Good, bad, horrible? Leave a review!**


	14. Wedding Of The Century

**Chapter 14**

 **Wedding Of**

 **The Century**

 **Disclaimer: Believe it true believers, its time for more of this story!**

* * *

 **May 19th, 2011, Shiruta, Kahndaq**

A great day was in store for the nation of Kahndaq as their King, Black Adam, was getting married to the woman known as Tuo Ma. Whom had been able to save the King from an outsider's evil influence upon him and then helped save the country a short time later from one man's desire to take what wasn't his. Ra's Al Ghul had been surprised by Tuo Ma's decision to marry as he had figured it would be a while yet before such a thing happened with the good King. Surprised but accepting and looked forward to seeing what sort of progeny would come from their union in the future. However, Al-Owal was a little less pleased then the Demon's Head over the whole thing as despite not being of blood, Tuo Ma was still his little girl and he didn't want to see her getting married damn it! As in his mind, she wasn't old enough for such a thing! Sara had honestly found the man's reaction to be amusing, at least until he caught wind of it and trained her into the ground and she'd resolve to ensure he wouldn't find out about things like that ever again. As she didn't want to experience that kind of thing again! Nyssa had merely shook her head in exasperation of her Beloved's experiences but did at least provide a little love to her.

Unfortunately, Sara wouldn't get to be a Bridesmaid much to her dismay due to the fact that Kahndaqian weddings didn't do that sort of thing. She would have tried to push for it to be a thing but considering it wasn't her wedding, she really had no place to be doing such things. But was at least glad she'd get to be in attendance for the wedding. Said wedding being one that was quickly capturing the attention of every news outlet in the world as the days passed and the preparations for the upcoming wedding were put together. Elias, the Historian, and someone Black Adam considered to be an advisor, was even being allowed to preside over the ceremony alongside the League's Priestess. The man had even conversed with the chosen Priests and Priestess' that the good King's Gods had personally chosen in order to get a better idea of what to say and do for a wedding of this magnitude. As it had been far too long since the ruler himself had married anyone and certain things needed a bit of learning on. But finally, the day came on the 19th for the wedding of the century to finally happen. And happen it would as the Sun began to set for the evening of that day.

Thousands flocked to Shiruta's town square where various events tended to take place, all of them eager to see their beloved King marry the woman who had captured his heart. Sara not only had a place in the front row of the wedding, but was also grateful as Hell for the fact that none of the news crews in the place were even remotely focused on her as they were all focused instead on Black Adam as he awaited Tuo Ma's arrival. And arrive she did and the sight of her in a white wedding dress with gold and black colors on it done in a tasteful manner was enough to take the long lived man's breath away. Beside her with his arm looped through hers and holding her hand as well, was Al-Owal in an outfit used specifically for certain League affairs and his eyes had a watery gleam to them as he and his adopted daughter walked up to Black Adam. Once there, Al-Owal hugged his daughter and kissed her on the cheek with a wide smile before leaving her to stand with Ra's off to the side as she turned around to stare at her husband to be. Who continued to stare at her in awe and love and it was enough to make her blush. And though Al-Owal had had his issues with the matter since Tuo Ma is his little girl, he was at least happy she had found love with a man who would not betray that love. Nor her trust for that matter.

All was silent for what felt like an eternity as everyone watched on and Sara and Nyssa could even be seen holding their hands together in a loving manner. Elias then cleared his throat and began to speak. "We have been brought here in a most wondrous and honorable matter. One that brings together two souls and unite them for all times as love and the Gods of Kahndaq themselves have decreed it so."

"There is no vow more sacred then the one coveted between man and woman. With this ceremony, your souls are bound together, forever joined. The bonds of your love will forever entwine you both. And for this shared life, we seek the blessings of the Gods so that you may go forth into eternity in Unity." Intoned the League Priestess as Black Adam held out his hand and brought up his palm.

Seconds later, Tuo Ma's hand was in his as she looked at him with love in her eyes, a love that was returned by her husband to be. Gasps rang through out the Palace as a light shone brightly upon the two and above them, was the Gods known as Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton, and Mehen. Leading to Sara wondering if perhaps she was drugged without her knowing about it as that was kinda trippy! "We six give our blessings to our Champion, Black Adam, and his intended, the Lady Tuo Ma so that they may have an eternity of happiness together as they rule Kahndaq side by side. It is also with our blessing that we give unto the Lady Tuo Ma the same powers that our Champion possesses." Declared Zehuti of Wisdom and surprising Tuo Ma considerably as Black Adam instinctively knew what to do next.

"SHAZAM!" He bellowed and then stepped away from his Beloved.

Allowing for her to be struck by a bolt of lightning that had alarmed Al-Owal considerably but was held back by Ra's. The lightning bolt did not hurt Tuo Ma however as everyone soon found out once the bright glow around her left her. Revealing her to be in an oufit similar to that of Black Adam's day to day one. Only instead of black and gold, her's was white with gold in various places as power radiated from her. And never had she felt as incredible as she did now as she stared at her husband to be in utter shock as he proudly smiled back at her. "We look forward to seeing Kahndaq prosper even more with you by his side, Tuo Ma." Declared Zehuti before vanishing alongside the other Gods.

Unable to help himself, Black Adam pulled his wife close to him and kissed her quite passionately. "We present you… KING BLACK ADAM AND QUEEN TUO MA!" Shouted Elias and the cheers of thousands could be heard in the aftermath of the announcement.

Cheers that was practically deafening in their volume as Sara continued to add her voice to the cheers. _Always a watcher but never a bride!_

Hours later saw the newly wedded couple in their now shared bedroom and both were quite pleased with the arrangement as they had wanted nothing more then to be alone with one another so that they could celebrate their union of love. But duty had required them to mingle with various dignitaries and the like, among those being Queen Hippolyta. Whom, along with her daughter, Diana, were currently on a tour of the world with a message of peace due to the fact the Amazon Nation was choosing to come out of isolation and join with the rest of the world. The fact the good Queen and Ra's Al Ghul were apparently old friends was a surprising thing too as well. "This is a day I will never forget." Declared Tuo Ma with a pleased sigh as she and her now husband stood out on the balcony of their room in the Palace.

Observing the celebrations that were still continuing where their wedding was concerned. Black Adam was even holding his wife from behind as they stared at their Kingdom together. "I find I must agree, my love. For I have not been this happy in a truly long time."

Tuo Ma smiled as she rubbed on his hands before turning around and kissing her husband soundly. A kiss he was all too willing to return as their passions for one another grew. Pulling away, she looked her husband in the eye and he could see love and what looked to be a strong desire in her's. Desire he himself was feeling for her in return. "This is our wedding night, Beloved." Near whispered the new Queen.

"So it is, my Queen."

"Then please, My King, make love to me."

Her words gained a huge smile from the man and with a squeal, he picked her up and carried her to their bed. Clothes were soon gone from their bodies as both looked at one another with a hungry desire as they saw one another naked for the first time. With a boldness about herself that surprised even Tuo Ma, she gave him a 'come hither' look and not needing to be told twice, Black Adam quickly did so. And soon, the newly wedded couple were making love for the first time and both felt truly whole as they did so.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed! As I know there's a media blackout of a certain name, I'm not sure if its like that for Fanfiction regarding the name Black Adam gives his wife in the comics. So for now, I'm just gonna stick with her League name.**


	15. In The Shadow Of The Spire

**Chapter 15**

 **In The Shadow**

 **Of The Spire**

 **Disclaimer: Warning, this one has a take regarding season 4's Baron Reiter that would more then likely fit the definition of old school comic book hokeyness.**

* * *

 **May 21st, 2011, Starling City, Washington, Foundry Basement**

" _In International News, the wedding of the Kahndaq King, Black Adam, is continuing to take the world by storm as the hugely surprising event is discussed by many. It should be noted that long has there been something of a strain between the King and the rest of the world due to his methods of handling certain things and there is some speculation about whether or not the unknown woman he married will try and usurp the throne from the King. And in further Inernational News, the Tour of Peace, spearheaded by the Amazon Queen, Hippolyta was even seen in attendance for the wedding as well. The Amazon Queen, until in recent weeks, hadn't been seen since the 70's. In which she was a well known crime fighter during that time period known simply as 'Wonder Woman'. She has only recently returned to the world to with a mission to try and better it in many an area. And even seek to join the United Nations as she no longer wishes for her Island Country to be isolated any more. Whether or not she will return to being Wonder Woman is uncl-_ "

"Hey! I was listenin' ta dat!" Complained Ted 'Wildcat' Grant as he stopped in his training session with John Diggle down in the Foundry Basement.

"Apologies, Mr. Grant, but Miss Waller and I come with some information you all need to know about." Declared General Shrieve as he and Amanda Waller made their presence known in the basement.

Waller's presence not being well liked at all by Oliver, Maseo, and Tatsu for that matter either. "Did you have to bring her with you? Cause now I'm gonna need a strong can of air freshener to get rid of her foul oder." Snarked Oliver nastily.

Waller merely smiled coolly at him as the good General just sighed. "Unfortunately? Yes. As one of her Agents has uncovered some disturbing information related to a little problem this city has been dealing with."

"And what would that be?" Wondered Tatsu as they all gathered together at one of the tables Oliver had brought down some time ago.

"As you know, the city has come under attack from a racist faction. One known as the New World Order, or NWO for short if you like."

A snort escaped the former castaway as the ARGUS director spoke. "Nice to know they aren't all that creative in group names."

"Quite, but they have been around for many years, Mr. Queen. At one point, we had believed them to be no more after the efforts of one Marion 'Cobra' Cobretti of LA's infamous Zombie Squads that saw the group in ruins."

Here, Waller placed down photos of the man she'd been talking about. Along with various other photos of the NWO group as she talked. Along with a few photos of the two others Cobra been with at the time of the events. "Yeesh, I forgot how ugly da Night Slasher was."

Maseo looked at the photos and then at Waller and Shrieve with a curious if confused expression on his face. "If this man, his wife, and many of the members of that time are now dead or still in prison, how does this relate to the city's current problem?"

It'd be Shrieve who'd speak up next as the others wondered the same. "Because, it seems the Night Slasher and Nancy Stalk had a son together. And he's one mean, racist S.O.B. who's followed in his parents' footsteps to the point he's helped bring back the NWO." Informed the man grimly as he brought out a photograph of the man.

And despite the fact it was just a picture of the man, Oliver and his friends could practically feel the man's hate radiating from the image. "And now this guy's here in Starling and looking to get rid uf us non whites." Remarked John with a shake of the head.

"Precisely, Mr. Diggle. It was fortunate that my Agent managed to make it out alive as Mr. Stalk's temper can be rather… Deadly when he's angered. And tell me, have any of you ever heard of an organization known as 'Shadowspire'?"

The group looked at one another and then at Waller and told her no. She merely nodded as if seemingly already knowing that that would be the case. "Very well then, Shadowspire is an organization that was born from the second World War after the fall of the Third Reich. Headed by a man known as Baron Blitzkrieg, or rather Baron Reiter to simplify things." Began the woman as she brought out more photographs.

Ones that included an oddly dressed man for that matter. "As you can clearly see, in addition to the numerous criminal activities the organization is involved in, they also have very clear ties in regards to the Nazi idealogy. One that the good Baron has never shied away from, even when he fought against the All-Star Squadron."

"And I'm guessing Stalk joined the guy's organization?" Asked Oliver knowingly.

"Indeed. Now here's the thing, Mr. Queen. Reiter is still very much alive in this day and age despite the fact he should either be dead or close to it due to his age." Replied the woman as Shrieve brought out photos of an African American male in blue and grey fatigues.

"This, folks, is Reiter himself." Announced Shrieve much to their shock and confusion.

"Dat ain't no old fella, partner."

Shrieve nodded in agreement. "And that's why Stalk and Shadowspire ended up seeing things very differently as he couldn't handle the fact a black man was heading up the organization. Even if said black man was actually Reiter himself."

That particular bombshell floored the group of budding heroes. "Uhh… How, how's that possible?" Wondered Diggle in shock.

"Did the Baron have a son?" Tatsu asked curiously as she studied the images of the two figures.

A shake of the head came from Waller. "As the General mentioned, the Reiter literally managed to change what he looked like. But it wasn't by choice as in the 60's, he'd been attacked by an unknown party and in the hopes of saving him, an experimental procedure was done to transfer his brain to another's body. Unfortunately, the only body available was that of an unknown African American male. Understandably, there was some issues with it but the Baron moved past it and continued on."

"Damn." Murmured Digg in stunned disbelief.

Stunned disbelief that was shared by the others as Oliver thought of something. "Are we gonna have to deal with these Shadowspire people on top of this Stalk guy?"

Since that was the last thing the city needed at the moment! But Waller shook her head. "No, as much as the Baron might like to end Brian Stalk's life, neither he nor his organization will do anything at this time." Informed the ARGUS head.

"I reckon den dat its gonna be up ta us ta put dis fella behind bars den." Muttered Ted.

But he didn't have a problem with that as the guy needed to be stopped before he really stirred up a damn Hornet's Nest that couldn't be easily stopped. "Agreed, did your Agent give you any leads on where we can find Stalk?" Oliver asked as he stared at the woman he wanted to kill just as much as he did China White for raping him.

Shrieve let out a breath. "Unfortunately, son, no. As it seems Stalk's smart enough to ensure that only a select few know where he's truly based out at. " He told Oliver and the others regretfully.

This didn't exactly sit well with the group as it only made any attempts to find the racist trash that much harder. But they were willing to put in the time to do so as Stalk and his bunch needed to be stopped as soon as possible. "Though as I'm sure you are all already aware of, the General and I can not officially be involved in this matter. Nor can we be involved in an unofficial way as well." Informed Waller and Shrieve had definitely not been happy about that when it came down the wire.

Oliver just scoffed as that was just the kind of thing he wanted to know about to make his day better. "Great, my day just got even better." Muttered the archer as the hated woman gathered up the photographs aside from Stalk's and made her way out.

"Believe you me, son, I'm definitely not happy about it either. But I have faith in you and your friends here to bring this son of a bitch down."

His confidence in the group was something they all greatly appreciated as Maseo wondered if there was a way they could reveal the information about Stalk without it causing problems for Shrieve and Waller. Even though he wouldn't have really cared if it did cause the woman problems but it more then likely would have caused him and his family problems and that wasn't particularly worth it where she was concerned. Soon, Shrieve was gone after a little more chatter between himself and the budding heroes. The basement was quiet for a moment until Oliver turned around and looked at his friends. "Let's make copies of that picture and when we go out tonight, we'll ask if anyone's seen the man." He decided and while it would probably be a long process, it very well could get them a desirable result.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, the group knows. But will their attempts to find Brian Stalk stir up trouble? Only one way to find out!**


End file.
